<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Deserve This Life by 51177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432962">You Deserve This Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/51177/pseuds/51177'>51177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Personal Fairy Tale [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/51177/pseuds/51177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Elena Carvajal-Valdes comes into the life of our favourite couple. </p><p>Continuation from "My Personal Fairy Tale" universe. It might be beneficial to read that... or "Hero" at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Personal Fairy Tale [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! </p><p>I'm sorry it has taken me so long to come back to this beautiful universe. Things have been INSANE since the summer and I've been working on this and really wanted to put it up. Sadly, I can't promise that I will be frequent with my updates this time around. I've been extremely busy. To be honest I was going to wait to post this but a couple of you have messaged me about this universe and I wanted to put something out for you guys &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>Juliana stood in the doorway silently. She didn’t want to disturb the tranquil scene before her. It was surreal really, she constantly found herself with a sudden wave of realization. She couldn’t believe this was... no is... her life. She stood there watching her wife asleep on the couch, the “Are you still watching?” reflecting on the TV screen, with a now 2-year-old Cruz laying on Valentina’s chest. His little fist clutching his mommy’s shirt as Valentina had a protective arm around him. Lana was even snoozing at the foot of the couch. Juliana never thought she would be jealous of an inanimate object. But who could blame her? Said couch held her whole world. </p><p>She’s been having these thoughts lately, scary thoughts, thoughts that involve the possibility of giving Cruz a younger brother sister. She sees the type of relationship that Val has with her siblings, and she’s not going to lie, she feels a little thrill at the thought of Cruz having a little sister to annoy him like Val annoys Guille. Or Cruz being the most protective older brother. It warms her heart in a way she can’t ignore. </p><p>She hasn’t voiced any of this to Valentina yet. She’s not sure if it’s the right time. She wonders if it’s too soon. Cruz is only 2, can they really handle a newborn and a toddler? </p><p>But the real reason she hasn’t told Val yet, and if she’s being honest, the scariest part of this whole train of thought, is that she’s pretty sure she wants to be the one to try to get pregnant this time around. It’s not that she is scared per se, because of course Juliana Carvajal-Valdes does not get scared, she’s pretty sure she’s just lost her damn mind. </p><p>Valentina was born to be a mother. It was in the way she could automatically know why Cruz was crying. As if she had a sixth sense; as if they had an unbreakable bond. A deep-rooted connection. This doesn’t surprise Juliana at all. Even when Valentina was pregnant it was obvious that she would be a wonderful mother. Everyone in the family knew that Cruz loved Juliana, was enamoured with her, his mama was his favourite person. But Val? Val was his mommy and the one he turned to when he wanted a cuddle or when he was sad. It made Juliana want to have 100 babies with Valentina. </p><p>Ever so slowly, Juliana approached her sleeping babies. She kissed Cruz’s forehead, delicately pushing some light brown hair away from his face. Smiling at little puckered lips around a little thumb. And just as quietly, she placed the softest of kisses on the forehead of the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. </p><p>“Hi.” A groggy voice broke the stilling silence of the room. Valentina’s eyes were still closed but a soft smile graced her beautiful face. </p><p>“Hi there.” Juliana whispered back. Matching Valentina’s tone. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just couldn’t resist anymore.”<br/>
“I’m irresistible, I know.” Valentina quipped. Eyes still closed.<br/>
“You are.” </p><p>It was the seriousness and Juliana’s voice that caused blue eyes to slowly open. “You okay?”<br/>
“Yeah. I just love you. And I love our little family.” </p><p>Before Valentina could respond a soft, yet very much annoyed, voice broke the staring contest between the two. “Mama.” That one little word said so many things. </p><p>“Hey buddy. Can Mama put you in your bed?” Juliana asked the little boy in Val’s arms. She should talk to Val soon, it wouldn’t be long before her <i>“thinking face”</i> (dubbed by Val) would give her away. </p><p>Cruz, ignoring his mama, just turned his head and tried to go back to sleep. Why was he still being asked questions when it was nap time? It made Valentina laugh. Cruz was just as grumpy as her when woken up. “I’ll take him upstairs.” Val spoke up. “Why don’t you open a bottle of wine and we can cuddle by the pool?” She asked, sensing that there was something on Juliana’s mind. </p><p>“Yeah. That sounds good.” Juliana agreed with a smile and a small kiss to Valentina’s puckered lips. </p><p>After putting Cruz down in his crib Valentina, with a sleepy smile and a baby monitor in her hands, found her wife reclined on one of the patio chairs by the pool. Juliana had her eyes closed and two glasses of wine on the small table beside her, unable to resist, Valentina placed herself between her wife’s legs and recline back onto Juliana’s chest. Immediately feeling strong arms wrap around her. </p><p>“He reminds me so much of you when you wake up grumpy.” Juliana remarked as she placed a soft kiss to Valentina’s shoulder. “You mean when you wake us up before we want to? Then yes. I was thinking the same thing.” Valentina quipped. Smiling as she felt Juliana chuckle behind her. </p><p>“Yes. That’s exactly what I meant.” </p><p>“Are you OK? You have your thinking face on.” Valentina quietly asked. Juls was silent for a moment. She wasn’t expecting Valentina to notice something was amiss; let alone bring it up so soon. She was silent long enough for Valentina to repeat her question. </p><p>“Do you ever think Cruz is lonely?” Okay. So maybe this wasn’t the best way she could have started this conversation. But then again, when did Juliana ever make anything easy for herself? </p><p>“Do I think he’s lonely? He literally has both of us, especially you, wrapped around his chubby little finger.” Val answered not quite seeing where Juliana was going with this. </p><p>“No – I know that. But do you ever think he wants to be around other kids?” At the seriousness in Juliana’s response, Valentina couldn’t help but turn around the best she could given her position. She wanted to see Juls’ face. “Jules? Baby, where is this coming from? What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Valentina tried to smooth out the crinkle forming between Juls’ eyebrows. </p><p>“Nothing. I’ve just been thinking-“<br/>
“Well that’s never a good thing.” Val interrupted. Using Juls’ usual come back against her in an effort to lighten up the mood. </p><p>“- like I was saying,” Jules continued with a light pinch to Val’s side. “Lately… I’ve kind of been thinking about trying again.” Desperately hoping Val could decode her cryptic words. </p><p>“Try again? Try again for what?” Val had tucked her head in Juls’ neck, so she missed Juliana rolling her eyes at her herself. Juliana knew she had to bite the bullet and just come out and say what she’s been trying, and failing, to tell Val. </p><p>“Trying to maybe have another baby? A little brother or sister for Cruz.” Juliana managed to whisper out. </p><p>“What? Are you serious?” Val lifted her head as soon as the words were out of Juliana’s mouth. “Yea, I’m serious.”</p><p>Valentina became oddly silent as she was sitting sideways in between Juliana’s legs. If she was honest, she couldn’t look back up at those deep brown eyes. She knew Juls would see the insecurity in her eyes and take it as a rejection. And it wasn’t – rejection that is. But even if Val didn’t look at Juls, Valentina’s silence spoke volumes. </p><p>“We don’t have to. I just wanted to talk about it.” Juliana’s soft voice broke the eerie silence. Valentina lifted her head and kissed Juls’ cheek ever so softly. Resting her forehead on Juliana’s jaw, Valentina shook her head slightly, “sorry. You just caught me off guard.”</p><p>“I’m serious. If you’re not ready or don’t want to, it’s okay. I promise. You can tell me. I won’t be upset.” Juliana tried to reassure her wife as she gently ran her hands up and down Val’s back. </p><p>It wasn’t that Valentina didn’t want any more kids, quite the opposite actually. She wanted 100 babies with Juls. She just wasn’t sure if she was ready just yet. It surprised her really, that Juliana was ready before her. Valentina naively always thought it would be the other way around. For once she didn’t know how to properly articulate her feelings. She didn’t want Juliana to think she was saying no. Because the truth was, she wanted more kids, she longed for a little sister for Cruz. One that looked like her beautiful wife and would annoy Cruz like Val herself would annoy her big brother. She just didn’t know to put her fears into words. <i>Oh how the tables have turned</i> she thought. Juliana was usually the one that needed time to understand and vocalize her feelings, which made this situation even more remorse, if Juliana was bringing this up now it must mean she’s been thinking about this for a while. And that she’s sure about her thoughts and what she wants. Valentina knew she needed to follow her own advice and express her thoughts. It was only fair. </p><p>“Talk to be me. Please, baby.” Juliana’s soft scared voice broke Valentina out of her deep thoughts. “I promise, if you’re not ready to try again or just want to talk about it later, I won’t be upset.” The truth was that Valentina’s silence was scaring Juliana. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to get my thoughts in order. It’s not that I don’t want more babies with you. It’s just-” Juliana kissed her forehead. Silently offering Valentina support. “It’s just that sometimes I feel so overwhelmed. Cruz is still a baby… and no matter how organized I am… I just feel so…” Valentina sighed, “exhausted sometimes.” </p><p>Valentina could feel Juliana about to say something. “And it’s not you. You do so much for us, and I don’t even know how you don’t lose your mind.” “I’m overwhelmed sometimes too.” Juliana quietly admitted. Juls’ words made Valentina look into those deep brown eyes. “You do?” She couldn’t help but ask.  </p><p>“Val… of course I do. There were times when Cruz was only a couple of months old and I thought I would just pass out from overtiredness.” Juliana tried to reassure her wife. </p><p>“You don’t think that makes me a bad mom? Or that there is something wrong with me. That I still feel overwhelmed. Even now that he’s 2?” Valentina asked in a small voice. </p><p>“Val, baby,” Juliana cupped Val’s face, “that makes you a mother, babe.” Juliana almost crumbles when Val’s lower lips starts to tremble slightly. Cruz makes that exact same gesture when he’s sad. “Babe, I promise. It’s so completely normal. Everyone, all parents, feel that way at some point. Hell, at a lot of points.  And considering everything you went through after he was born…” Juliana gives Val a soft kiss as she lets her sentence trail off. “You could have told me. I want to be there for you.”</p><p>“I know.” Val says between slight sniffles. “I know you would have. I just didn’t know how. If that makes sense. I didn’t think I would be feeling like this. Now that he’s 2.” Val lets out a frustrated sigh. “That sounds so dumb when I say it out loud. Of course, it’s normal.”<br/>
“No. Stop. Nothing about that is dumb. Nothing about how you’re feeling is dumb. They’re valid, Val. Your feelings will always matter to me.” Juliana wraps her arms around Val as tight as she can and gives her another soft kiss to the forehead. “Look at me. I usually need to be tied to a chair and tortured to talk about my feelings. I get it.” Juliana tries to crack a joke.</p><p>“Maybe don’t mention being tied to a chair and tortured, when it’s actually happened to you, to try and make me feel better.” Valentina comments back. She feels more than hears Juliana laugh. “Juls. About another baby-“</p><p>“No, Val. Don’t worry. It was just a thought. We can wait as long as you need. Or we don’t have to at all. You and Cruz are my world. I don’t need anything else.” The last thing Juls ever wants is to pressure or rush Valentina. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>It’s not that Valentina doesn’t want another baby. She does. It just took her by surprise that Juliana was ready so soon. She knew she worried Juls, both with her admission of feeling overwhelmed, and the assumption that she wasn’t ready. She was – she really was. But what not a lot of people knew about was that for some time after Cruz’s birth Valentina suffered from postpartum depression. Which still lingers from time to time to this day. Valentina was extremely lucky in many ways. First her symptoms seemed to be more on the mild end, and while clearly she still experiences some of those symptoms such as being overwhelmed, the majority of those symptoms were mainly resolved by the time Cruz reached his first birthday. With Valentina’s previous depression after her father’s death, not to mention the chaos that ensued after that, and her propensity for panic attacks, she knew the chances of developing postpartum depression was a possibility. With seeking help when she first noticed symptoms to having an amazing support system in Juliana, Valentina was able to manage her symptoms. Now with Cruz being 2 years old, Valentina did experience sadness, anxiety, and overwhelming feelings, but they were manageable with the coping strategies she’s learned from therapy. </p><p>In all honesty, Valentina did not know what she would have done had Juliana not been by her side. Juliana’s care and attentiveness would bring tears to Valentina’s eyes. She didn’t know how she got so lucky or what she did to deserve someone like Juls in her life – especially as her wife – but she vowed to never take that fact for granted. </p><p>So, it’s not that Valentina didn’t want another baby. In fact, she did. But she was scared. She didn’t want to hit that type of low point in her life again. Especially not with two babies. </p><p>Valentina knew she was jumping the gun a bit. She didn’t know if Juls wanted to be the one to carry this time, or if she wanted Val to – which she didn’t mind at all. Hell, she didn’t know if Juls was thinking of adoption. In retrospect, she realized these were the questions she should have asked Juliana when the topic was brought up. She was thrown off guard and just assumed that Juliana wanted Val to carry again. </p><p>Realizing her mistake Val decided that the two of them needed to sit down and actually talk about what is going in Juliana’s head. They have always worked so hard to be on the same page with each other – and they weren’t going to stop now. </p><p>Not too long after Juliana had brought up wanting another baby Valentina decided that they should get away for a little while somewhere private where the two of them could talk and Valentina could vocalize her fears. Their lives are always so busy, with a toddler and both of them having demanding jobs, a little getaway was needed. </p><p>After begging Eva to take Cruz and Lana for the weekend and agreeing to return the favour when Eva needed it, Valentina decided to surprise Juls with a weekend at the Valle house. She figured it would be the perfect place for a little time away. She didn’t want to leave her baby boy and her puppy for long, but she just wanted Juliana all to herself for a bit. Somewhere with no interruptions so they could discuss something as big as trying for another baby. Cruz was no stranger to sleepovers at Isabelle’s, so she knew he would be thrilled. Now the hard part was surprising Juls. </p><p>Turns out the hard part was not surprising Juliana at all. Juls was thrilled for the mini getaway. It had been so long since the two of them got the chance to spend time together like this, and as it turned out, Eva and Matteo were also thinking of trying for another baby. Val figured it would be a good test having Cruz there. Eva sensed a little sarcasm when Valentina voiced this, but let it go. Valentina would always be her annoying baby sister. Seems like nothing has changed in adulthood despite having children of their own.</p><p>Valentina reassured Eva that Cruz would be on his best behaviour and she swore that she didn’t give him any sugar when they dropped him off that Friday afternoon. Valentina smirking at Eva in that annoying little sister kind of way as Juliana hugged her baby boy. As much as Juls wanted this time away with her wife, she was going to miss Cruz and Lana – even if it was only for two nights. </p><p>Val decided to drive. There wasn’t much of this weekend that she could keep quiet, but Juls’ annoyance about wanting to know where they were going was proving to be a great source of entertainment. </p><p>“So, I’ve been meaning to ask, and not that I’m complaining,” Juls voiced as she had one hand on Val’s leg, “but why the sudden getaway?” The only clue she was given was what type of clothing to bring- which admittedly wasn’t a lot. </p><p>“I don’t know… I just thought it would nice. We really haven’t had any time together like this since before Cruz.” Valentina didn’t think that Juls knew she wanted to talk about another baby. And she didn’t really want to drop that bomb in the car. She wanted to be surrounded by Juliana’s, hopefully naked, body when she was expressing her vulnerability. </p><p>“Are you okay? Like… you’re not about to tell me that you’re leaving me, right?” Juls asked with a nervous laugh. </p><p>“Yes.” Valentina said with finality. “Yes, I promise. I’m wonderful. I just want some time with you.” She reassured Juliana with a kiss to the hand she intertwined with own. “And I want lots and lots of wonderful sex.” Valentina couldn’t help but add cheekily, making Juliana let out a bark of laughter. Mission accomplished. </p><p>Appeased with Val’s explanation, for now, the girls arrived at the Valle house in no time. Juliana turning to her with a soft, fond smile. In the years that they’ve been together the Valle house had become a safe haven of sorts for them. They would come here for the weekend and just… <i>be</i>. Somewhere they can just be themselves and be with each other without the demands of family or school; and later on work. They had not been here since before Cruz and they were both looking forward to the weekend. One with more apprehension than the other. </p><p>“Val… We haven’t been here in so long.” Juliana commented with a smile as they both got out of the car to retrieve their bags and groceries. “I figured it was the perfect place.” Valentina replied with a kiss to Juls’ cheek. </p><p>“How about we enjoy the last bit of sunshine and get into the hot tub?” Valentina asked. Quite frankly Juliana was already on her way upstairs making Valentina laugh at her retreating form. You didn’t have to ask her twice if she wanted to see Val in a bikini. Juls was using the bathroom as she heard Valentina call out that she was going to meet Juls outside so she could turn the hot tub on. Voicing her agreement, Juliana reconciled that she would just have to see Val’s bikini choice once she got outside. </p><p>Making her way out of the room, Juliana’s focus was on wrapping the towel around her hips as she walked into the kitchen calling out to Valentina. “Hey babe, do we remember to bri-“</p><p>Juliana’s words got caught in her throat as she saw Valentina, with her back turned towards Juliana, reaching high up on a shelf for two wine glasses. Valentina was wearing <i>that</i> particular bikini with her hair wrapped in a bun at the top of her head. The one that only came out when it was the two of them alone. It was red, with a top that barely contained Val’s breasts, and a bottom that might have well just been a thong with the display of flesh before Juliana’s eyes. Juliana didn’t hear what Valentina said but definitely noticed when her wife turned around and Val’s flat stomach was on display. It blew Juliana’s mind how there was ever a fat little baby in there. If Juliana’s brain short circuited when Valentina was in front of her, seeing this much glorious skin of her wife’s body, caused a full system shutdown.</p><p>“Juls? Baby? My eyes are up here.” Instantly brown eyes moved up to blue eyes sparkling with that sexy raised eyebrow. Indicating that Valentina knew exactly what this suit did to Juliana’s cognitive abilities. Val didn’t mind the staring at all. In fact, it gave her time to admire the view before her. The towel was low on Juliana’s waist, showcasing Juls’ incredible abs and the slight V of her obliques. <i>There was definitely going to be sexy time tonight</i> Valentina thought. </p><p>“What?” Was really all that Juliana could articulate at the moment. </p><p>Valentina just laughed. She grabbed the two wine glasses in one hand walking over to her mute wife and handed her the bottle of wine. Taking Juliana’s free hand, Val led them both outside to the hot tub. Juliana nearly tripped when that beautiful backside was her primary view again. </p><p>“Less staring, more hot tubbing, baby.” Valentina chuckled.<br/>
“Jesus, Val.” Was all Juliana could muster. </p><p>After finally regaining her senses, Juliana dropped the towel, her own smirk appeared on her face at Valentina’s raised eyebrow. <i>Two could play at that game</i> Juliana thought. </p><p>Juliana sat down at one side of the hot tub, she watched Valentina pour the wine and slowly make her way over to Juls. With the wine glasses raised above the water, Valentina approached Juliana and handed her a glass. Opting for the best seat in the house, Valentina straddled Juliana’s lap as she took a sip of her wine while maintaining eye contact with her wife. Juliana took Val’s glass and her own and place them beside her head on the floor before she wrapped her arms around Valentina and kissed her. </p><p>Valentina’s arms instantly went to Juliana’s hair, tugging it out of the loose bun it was in, as she kissed her back while threading her fingers through dark brown hair. </p><p>“So much for not getting my hair wet.” Juliana mumbled into Valentina’s lips. “Are you complaining?” Valentina cheekily asked. “Fuck no.” Juliana responded as she sealed her lips with Val’s again. </p><p>Reluctantly pulling way to take a deep breath, Juliana rested her forehead on Val’s. “Val… I…” Juliana took another deep breath before looking into dark blue eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” Juliana whispered reverently before kissing her again. </p><p>Valentina knew what these outfits did to Juliana. She knew they were sexy and enticing and would lead to naked bodies wrapped up in each other. But the way Juliana calls her beautiful makes tears prick at the back of her eyes. </p><p>Tucking some hair behind Juliana’s ear, Val kisses her on the nose, resulting in a soft smile. “When you say things like that… the way you say it. It makes me believe it.” Valentina softly admits. It’s no secret that the Princess of Mexico has been called beautiful before. But the way Juliana says it adds new meaning to word. It’s not sexualized but something more. Something that reaches her soul and makes Valentina truly feel it. </p><p>“You know you are. You’re so beautiful.” Juliana comments slightly surprised at the admission. Valentina just shakes her head, “no. The way you say it is different.” She answers. </p><p>“Then I’ll say it every day of our lives.” Juliana slowly pulls at the string of Val’s bikini top. “And I’ll show you just how much I love you every chance I get.” And she did. Right there in the hot tub. And not to make anyone feel left out, Valentina returned the favour, showing Juliana just how beautiful Val thought she was in return. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>Long after the sun set the two reluctantly made their way back inside. Thankful that the Valle house property was completely hidden from the outside world as both of their bikinis were long gone. Thanks to Valentina, Juliana’s shower took much longer considering she had to re-wash her hair. So when she came back downstairs to see Valentina starting on dinner, dressed in long baggy pants and a tube top with those black rimmed glasses on her head, Juliana couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her wife from behind and kiss her exposed shoulder. </p><p>Juls seemed so tranquil as she peppered Val’s shoulder and neck with small kisses. This Juliana was Valentina’s favourite Juliana. Relaxed and at ease. “Did you actually cook this?” Juliana amazed at the pasta dish before her. Valentina hadn’t mastered the right consistency for cooking pasts as yet… but she was trying. “Yes… okay, no. I just put it on a plate and reheated it.” Val laughed in response. </p><p>With a shake of her head and an endearing kiss to Val’s cheek, Juliana finally extracted herself from her wife. She nearly gasped out loud when she walked into the living room to see the coffee table pushed towards the couch and blankets and pillows arranged in front of the fireplace. There were candles lit and soft music playing creating a serene ambiance. </p><p>“Okay. Now I really think you’re softening me up to tell me you’re leaving me.” Juliana joked. Trying to shut down the wave of emotion that threatened to spill out at Valentina’s efforts. </p><p>“Just wanted to do something nice for you. That’s all.” Valentina handed a plate to Juliana and accepted a kiss as thanks. They sat crossed legged on the blanket, facing each other, taking sips of wine. They talked about things they didn’t get to talk about. Gossiping about if Eva and Matteo will actually try for another baby. Or when Guille was going to put his big boy pants on and have one of his own. </p><p>Once their meals were finished and their wine glasses replenished Valentina sat on Juliana’s lap, straddling her waist, trading kisses and taking sips of wine. “You know when I said how you make me actually feel it when you call me beautiful?” Valentina asked. Juliana just nodded, too busy placing soft kisses on Val’s jaw and neck and anywhere she could reach really. </p><p>“You need to know how beautiful you are too.” Valentina cupped Juliana’s face as she tried to look away. Always a little shy of compliments like this. The whole world worshiped Valentina. She had the face and grace of a movie star; Juliana was just glad to stay in the background and admire her. Pride following from her knowing that Valentina only had eyes for her. She didn’t need to be called beautiful. </p><p>“No. Don’t shy away from me. I know you get all weird when I say things like that.” “I don’t get weird.” Juliana interrupted. Immediately shutting her mouth when she noticed Val’s <i>really</i> face. </p><p>“You are so beautiful, Juls. I love the person you were, that cautious girl I met so long ago, but I love this Juls too. This confident designer, wife, and mother. To see you see yourself as a fraction of what I see in you is all I ever wanted. You are everything to me.” Valentina ended her speech with a deep kiss. She knew Juliana wasn’t much for accepting praise. Juliana decided her actions, more than her words, were needed after a speech like that. </p><p>Hours later, the night found them reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. There was a point when Juliana couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Valentina was above her, their centers connected, with her hair cascading down her back and her full naked torso on display. Valentina had her eyes closed, as sweat covered her body, one hand on Juliana’s knee that was propped up and the other in a vice like grip on Juliana’s wrist that was holding on to her waist. She was radiant, backed by the light from the fireplace and the candles around the room, as she thrust back and forth. Juliana struggled to keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to miss the view. </p><p>Valentina was close, Juliana could feel it in the way her hips thrust erratically, and as her moans increased in volume. It was nice to not have to be quiet. Suddenly Juliana sat up and kissed Val, both of her hand coming to Val’s backside, helping her move her hips faster. She couldn’t help but take one of Valentina’s protruding nipples in her mouth.</p><p>“I’m… fuck… Juls… I’m close.” Val struggled out with her hands buried in Juls’ hair.</p><p>Juliana suddenly flipped them over, this dominating act alone could make Valentina cum on the spot. Juls lifted Valentina’s left leg higher on her hip, locking both of Valentina’s hands in one of her own above Val’s head, as Juls rubbed their centres together. Within minutes Valentina’s back was arching as she screamed Juls’ name. Valentina’s twitching center causing Juliana’s own release. </p><p>Juliana fell back on the sheets below them, side by side, they both breathed deeply. Their naked chest going up and down with every deep breath they took. </p><p>“Fuck. Val… that was….”<br/>
“Intense? Amazing? Mind blowing? Orgasmic?” Valentina supplied.<br/>
“Yes. All of the above. We haven’t been able to have sex this much in forever.” Juliana added with a chuckle. </p><p>Valentina gathered a discarded sheet, throwing it over their bottom halves, as they both turned to face each other. Sharing a pillow, they kissed languidly as Juliana’s arms wrapped around Valentina’s hips. </p><p>“How come this never happens all the other times I call you beautiful?” Valentina quipped and squealed when she felt a pinch to her bottom. </p><p>“Because we have a 2-year-old. And clearly you’re a screamer.” </p><p>Valentina suddenly grew quiet. She cupped Juliana’s face and she ran the pad of her thumb over Juls’ swollen lips. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Juliana asked after a kiss to said thumb. </p><p>“I have a confession…” Valentina began. Juliana was about to make a joke before she saw the fear in Valentina’s eyes. It took her aback. It was the complete opposite of her expression just a few moments ago. </p><p>“You can tell me anything.” Juliana tried to reassure her. </p><p>“I… this weekend. All this?” Valentina waved a hand the best she could given how close she was to Juliana. “I had an ulterior motive.” </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“I’m scared.” Val blurted out. “Val… don’t be scared you can tell me anything.” Juliana responded, misinterpreting Valentina’s true fear. </p><p>“No… I wanted to talk to you. I… I want another baby.” She blurted out and continued before Juliana could even open her mouth, “but I’m scared. The postpartum was terrible. I know it wasn’t severe, but I still hated that feeling. And I still have scary nightmares about the miscarriage and... I’m just scared…” Valentina got out in one breath. Finally looking up into deep brown eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Or tell you why I brought you here. And I’m sorry that this isn’t coming out the way I want it to. I just wanted a little bubble to talk to you about it in… and… I…” She took a deep, shaky breath. “Please say something…” Valentina whispered the last part out when Juliana had yet to say a word. </p><p>Juliana just smiled and kissed her. “Sorry… you caught me off guard. I know how you feel now.” She kissed Val again at the indignant look she received. “Baby… I meant it. If you weren’t ready or if you really didn’t want another one, I would have been okay with it.” Juliana told her softly. </p><p>“No… I do want another one. I want so many babies with you, Juls.” Taking another deep breath, Valentina continued, “I’m just not sure I’m ready to carry again.” She finally admitted. </p><p>“Actually…” now it was Juliana’s turn to feel shy. “I was actually thinking that I would like to be the one to carry this time.” She hesitantly stated. </p><p>“Really?”<br/>
“Yea…. l never thought I would want to. Even after Cruz was born. I didn’t think it was for me. But I don’t know… lately, I’ve been thinking about it more and more. Maybe it’s a sign I’m getting older.” She added trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>“Let’s do it.” Valentina firmly stated. “I want to give you everything you want. I can’t wait to see you pregnant and finally get to be the one that takes care of you.” She added. It wasn’t that she was relieved that it was Juliana that wanted to carry or even that her fears were diminished. But seeing the want and wistful look on Juliana’s face when she admitted that she was ready to carry their next child, lit a fire inside Valentina. </p><p>“But if you have an easier pregnancy than me, I’m going to be pissed.” Val joked, barking out a laugh as Juliana pinned her to the ground and started tickling her. </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for all the wonderful comments and kudos! And I'm happy to see some new and familiar names!</p>
<p>For anyone that is new to my work (welcome!) just a little heads up that this chapter includes... spoilers of sorts from my story "Hero". <br/>Also, there is (non-scary) medical procedure I mention here. I didn't go into too much detail as the majority of it was explain in "Hero" as well. </p>
<p>This one is a little on the shorter end - a filler chapter... but I wanted to post something sooner than later for you guys. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>By the time Cruz’s third birthday was coming around, Juliana and Valentina had spoken in depth about when they wanted to try to have their next child. They still had a couple of vials of spermies, Juliana’s chosen moniker so she wouldn’t have to say the word <i>sperm</i>, when they were trying for Cruz. Regardless of who got pregnant this time around, they wanted their children to be biologically related, thus using the remaining vials were their only option. A short while after returning from the Valle house Valentina sat Juliana down and told her, with all the sincerity in the world, that if this didn’t work for Juliana or that if for some reason Juliana couldn’t get pregnant, that Valentina herself would try to carry. She apologized for her pervious hesitancy, and despite her fears, or possibly because of them, she chose to put her family first. They even entertained the idea of Valentina carrying Juliana’s egg. Juliana would do anything for her family. She would have done anything to give Valentina a family, even if that meant getting pregnant herself. Valentina had no qualms about extending the same courtesy. If it came to that, and with the help of Juliana, she would be able to this for Juls. </p>
<p>Just like with Valentina they were going to do IUI or intrauterine insemination. It was the process of inserting the sperm – <i>spermies</i> - directly into the uterus so it would be closer to the egg in an effort to fertilize the egg that much easier. While many families struggled to get pregnant while going through this process, IUI had shown to have better success rates than the other options the couple were faced with. </p>
<p>Once they were confident in their decision, and agreed on when to start trying, all that really had to be done was the necessary medical and blood tests to ensure that Juliana would be viable to carry a pregnancy to term and wait for the dreaded ovulation period. The couple were used to this process despite the years that have passed since they were last in this situation. They knew the good and the bad outcomes. They vowed to be there for each other no matter what happened. </p>
<p>Once all of Juliana’s necessary medical tests were completed, they had taken one Friday morning off and left Cruz with Lupe, and made their way back to Dr. Mendoza’s office at Helping Hands Fertility Clinic. Lupe had been begging Juliana to bring over her favourite grandbaby. Juliana would just roll her eyes and remind her mother that Cruz was her only grandbaby… the <i>for now</i> was voiced only in her head. Juliana was adamant that she didn’t want to tell a soul until they were in the clear and passed their 12-week mark. She was never one for attention, which is a reason she chose to be behind the dresses and not wearing them. If their family or friends found out that they were trying for another baby, Juliana was certain she would be bombarded with comments and questions. She also sadly remembered the miscarriage Valentina suffered at 11 weeks and did not want anyone else to know, other than Valentina, if she suffered the same fate. </p>
<p>Juliana was sitting on the examination bed, with her feet dangling back and forth, as Valentina stood between her legs. They were making heart eyes at each other. “I can’t wait to be one that takes care of you this time.” Valentina commented as she looped her arms over Juliana’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Juliana just smiled, “what are you taking about. You take care of me all the time. Me and that little ‘mini-you’ running around.” Juliana didn’t want Valentina to ever think that she wasn’t there for her every day. </p>
<p>“No, I know. But you spoil me all the time. More so when I was pregnant. It’s going to be nice when I’m the one giving the massages.” Valentina replied, distracted by the face in front of her. Juls was glowing already and they hadn’t even begun trying. </p>
<p>“Woah… um who said I wasn’t down for any massages. Because I am. All the time, for the record.” She fired back, making Valentina laugh. </p>
<p>Before Valentina could respond, Dr. Mendoza, the couple’s fertility doctor entered the room. “Well, if it isn’t my favourite couple.” She greeted with a big smile. </p>
<p>“Now doc, I’m sure you say that to all your patients.” Valentina responded. “But you’re forgiven. It's nice to see you again, Dr. Mendoza.” She finished. </p>
<p>“It’s so nice to see you both too. How is little Cruz doing?” Dr. Mendoza asked. The fertility clinic, with the permission from the parents of course, had a wall of “graduates”. A wall of photos in Dr. Mendoza’s office with all of the successful pregnancies the clinic helped bring about. The first time Dr. Mendoza saw that chubby, smiling face of Cruz Carvajal-Valdes she could help but hope this couple tried for more children. They made beautiful babies. </p>
<p>“Not so little anymore.” Valentina answered with a frown. It made Juliana smile. “It’s true. He’s going to be 3. How did that even happen?” Juls rhetorically asked, a slight hint of awe in her voice. </p>
<p>“I would love to meet the little guy one day. Maybe get an updated picture with him and his little brother or sister?” The doctor cheekily asked. “Slow down, doc. One step at a time.” Juliana responded with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Regardless, it’s so great to see you both back here. I’m so happy to see you have trusted us with your next little one.” </p>
<p>“Of course, Dr. Mendoza. There’s no one else we would go to.” Valentina replied. </p>
<p>“Well. Let’s get to the good stuff, shall we?” Dr. Mendoza asked as she reviewed Juliana’s blood work. “Juliana, it looks like everything is great on your end health wise. All your blood word and scans came back all normal.” She looked up with a smile. </p>
<p>“So, the only thing to do now is to take the ovulation test after my next period and then come back in?” Juliana asked while looking at Valentina. Those blue eyes shown with unabridged excitement. </p>
<p>“Exactly. I’m actually going to give you the test now so all you have to do is call when you get a positive reading and we’ll be on our way.” Dr. Mendoza started. “We already tested the remaining vails of sperm you have left, and everything is looking good with that too.” She closed the file and tried to smile reassuringly at Juliana’s nervous face. </p>
<p>“Juliana, I know it’s different this time around. You’re the one that is going to be going through this. But I just want to remind you that you have been through this before. Maybe not firsthand, but you both have been down this road. You will be fine. Just try to relax and enjoy whatever quiet you will have left.” She smiled at the couple’s laughter. </p>
<p>“Oh god, that’s so true.” Juliana remarked looking at her wife. “It will never be quite again.” <i>Hopefully</i> she secretly thought.</p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>When they were trying to get pregnant the first time around, Valentina would wake up at the crack of dawn to take her ovulation test. Even after the miscarriage she would still feel a jolt of excitement run through her body. Juliana on the other hand was a little different. While she was excited, she was also nervous. Every time she thought of what her body was going to go through, she frequently found herself questioning her motives. Trying to decide if this really was the right thing to do. </p>
<p>And then she would look at Cruz, her baby boy, and at her beautiful wife, and everything would fall into place. She would remember why she wanted this. She has so much love to give, Valentina especially has so much love in her, and she couldn’t wait to expand her little family. </p>
<p>On the 11th day after her period, Juliana found herself secretly in the washroom staring at the ovulation kit. She didn’t tell Val she was going to do it now. She took the test and anxiously waited for the results. If she was this anxious over the ovulation kit, she wasn’t sure what state of mind she would be in when it was time to take her first pregnancy test. </p>
<p>Juliana let out a deep breath after seeing a little positive smiley face on the test. She went downstairs in search of her wife. <i>It’s time</i> she thought with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. </p>
<p>She found Valentina laying on the couch, her back resting on the arm rest, reading a book to Cruz who was laying back on her chest. Juliana couldn’t help the smile that graced her face when Valentina spotted her and gave her a little wink. </p>
<p>“Hi, mama.” Cruz piped up with a big smile on his own face. His hair was askew, presumably since he just woke up from his nap, and seeing him and Valentina cuddled together sent a flutter in Juls’ heart. </p>
<p>“Hi, babies.” She replied as she lifted Valentina’s legs and draped them over her lap. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Valentina asked quietly. <br/>“Yea…” Juliana looked into blue eyes. “Looks like it’s time.” She announced. Seeing the excitement bubble in Valentina’s face was worth the nerves. Val knew exactly what she was talking about. </p>
<p>“Time for wha, mama?” Cruz, never one to be left out, piped up. <br/>“Time for you to turn 3, mister.” Juliana tickled his belly causing the sweetest laugh. “Are you ready for your birthday. It’s coming soon. Just a few more weeks!”</p>
<p>“Presents? Now?” Cruz asked. Causing both of his parents to laugh. “Not yet, baby. Soon. Almost two weeks.” Valentina replied, kissing his little head. </p>
<p>“How longs two weeks?”<br/>“14 bedtime stories.” Juliana responding. Laughing at the little pout on Cruz’s face. “So long, mama.” He indignantly replied with a little huff. He had no idea how long 14 bedtime stories actually was. All little Cruz knew was that it was going to be forever until he could get presents. </p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>The next day the couple walked into Helping Hands Fertility Clinic hand in hand. Today was the day. Today was the day Juliana was going to be inseminated. The nerves were at an all-consuming high today. She just tried to focus on the hand intertwined with her own and to breathe. If she was honest with herself, Juliana was nervous because she wanted this so much. She had confided in Val a long time ago that growing up when she wanted something, wanted something so badly it ached, she would keep it to herself. She didn’t want to put her wants and desires out into the universe and be disappointed. And she wanted this. She yearned to add a new member to her little family so badly.</p>
<p>Walking into the clinic to the moment that Juliana was on the examination table with her pants unbuttoned, waiting for Dr. Mendoza, was all a blur. “Hey….” Valentina spoke quietly. Juliana’s left hand clasped tightly in her right and threading her free hand through Juliana’s hair. “It’s okay. We’ve been here before. And I’m going to be with you the whole time.” Valentina tried to calm the anxiety swirling in those brown eyes. </p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just…” But before Juliana could finish her sentence, Dr. Mendoza walked in with a smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Good morning, ladies. Are you ready Juliana?” She asked the brunette. </p>
<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be, doc.” She responded as she squeezed Val’s hand. </p>
<p>“Okay, so fist we’re going to do a quick ultrasound just to make sure you’ve dropped an egg and are ready for the insemination.” Dr. Mendoza began and she spread the ultrasound get on Juliana’s abdomen and began her exam. Juliana didn’t take her eyes off of Valentina. They were quiet, Valentina was trying to reassure Juliana everything was going to be okay with as much of a soft and serene look she could muster.  </p>
<p>“Alright. Everything is looking great Juliana. There are no cysts present and it looks like you’ve dropped and egg.” The doctor explained with a smile as she wiped down Juliana’s abdomen. </p>
<p>“Whenever you’re comfortable, you can remove your pants and underwear and place this drape sheet on your bottom half, and we can proceed.” Dr. Mendoza handed Valentina the sheet as she stood up. “I’ll give you two a minute.” As she was about to leave the room and give them some privacy, Dr. Mendoza stopped. “And Juliana,” she waited for brown eyes to lock into her own, “you will be fine. I’m with you every step of the way.” She tried to reassure. </p>
<p>Valentina helped her change and get into position. “If you’re not ready, Juls, we can wait.” Valentina kissed Juliana softly. “We don’t have to rush this.” </p>
<p>“No… no I want to. And I’m ready. I’m just nervous.” She took a deep breath. “Val, I want this so much. I just want it to work out.” She added in a soft voice. </p>
<p>“it will, baby.” Val kissed her again. “No matter what, we will have a little you.” Valentina added with a smile. </p>
<p>Valentina was relieved to see Juliana relax slightly just as Dr. Mendoza walked back in. “Are we ready?” she asked. Happy to see Juliana slightly more relaxed than when she had left. </p>
<p>“I’m ready, doc.” Juliana answered with as much confidence as she could. </p>
<p>After getting a confirmation from both of them, Dr. Mendoza helped Juliana get her legs up into stirrups and started to get her supplies ready. “As you both will remember, this is a speculum. I’m just going to put some lubricant on it and insert it into your vagina. It will gently hold the vaginal walls opens to we can perform the insemination.” Dr. Mendoza showed them the tool. Juliana smiles as she nods. Remembering fondly how that instrument always makes her laugh because it looks like a duck. She just shrugs when she see Valentina shake her head. </p>
<p>Juliana squeezes Valentina’s hand as she prepares herself of Dr. Mendoza to insert the speculum. The doctor asks Valentina to confirm that it is in fact their names on the vial of sperm, and once she get confirmation, she attaches the vial of sperm to a catheter that will be used for the insemination. </p>
<p>When Valentina had gone through this process before, Dr. Mendoza gave Juliana the option to inject the sperm into Val’s uterus. While Juls was absolutely terrified and refused to do it the first couple of times, she did come around. And the two times that Valentina was able to get pregnant it was Juliana that “knocked her up” so to speak. This time, Dr. Mendoza offered the same courtesy to Valentina. </p>
<p>“Valentina? Would you like to do the injecting?” </p>
<p>Valentina turned to Juliana and pressed their foreheads together. She knew Juls was nervous and she was going to let her wife dictate what made her the most comfortable. “Whatever you want Juls. I can stay up here with you… or I can knock you up.” She added with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>“I want you to do it, Val.” Juliana responded. <br/>“You sure?”<br/>“Yes.” Juliana said with finality as she softly kissed Valentina. Dr. Mendoza kindly granting them some small privacy as she focused on her supplies. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” Val said with a smile. </p>
<p>And just like Juliana did almost three years ago, Valentina kissed a knee closest to her face and whispered Juliana’s previous words of encouragement, “come on spermies. You can do this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again... sorry for any mistakes!</p>
<p>I would love to know what you think or if there is something in particular you would like to see in this story. </p>
<p>Thank you again and HAPPY NEW YEAR!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter... I feel like I'm in a little rut trying to get my characterization and the flow to match my previous stories. <br/>I never intended for this instalment to be a long one... so I'm fearing things might be rushed. But nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for the comments and kudos - as always it's the reason I'm still here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>RECAP</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When Valentina had gone through this process before, Dr. Mendoza gave Juliana the option to inject the sperm into Val’s uterus. While Juls was absolutely terrified and refused to do it the first couple of times, she did come around. And the two times that Valentina was able to get pregnant it was Juliana that “knocked her up” so to speak. This time, Dr. Mendoza offered the same courtesy to Valentina.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Valentina? Would you like to do the injecting?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Valentina turned to Juliana and pressed their foreheads together. She knew Juls was nervous and she was going to let her wife dictate what made her the most comfortable. “Whatever you want Juls. I can stay up here with you… or I can knock you up.” She added with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I want you to do it, Val.” Juliana responded. <br/>“You sure?”<br/>“Yes.” Juliana said with finality as she softly kissed Valentina. Dr. Mendoza kindly granting them some small privacy as she focused on her supplies.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’ll do it.” Val said with a smile.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And just like Juliana did almost three years ago, Valentina kissed a knee closest to her face and whispered Juliana’s previous words of encouragement, “come on spermies. You can do this.”</i>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Juliana really thought that her and Valentina picked a perfect time to start trying for a new baby. Cruz’s third birthday would fall around the exact time that they would be anticipating a positive pregnancy test, and what better way to distract herself than to plan a birthday party. In fact, she convinced herself that this was the perfect time because of that reason. She could focus on something so she wouldn’t lose her mind. She really should have known better. </p>
<p>Just as they had done before, when Valentina was the one to carry, they had a calendar with “Pee on Stick Day” circled in red; this time it was hidden in the bathroom so no one would see it. They had been down this road before. They knew they had to wait for the 2-week mark post insemination to take a pregnancy test, any sooner could result in false readings, but Juliana couldn’t believe how slow these two weeks went by. She didn’t feel this anticipation before. Before she could easily distract her wife, with a well-placed smile or soft kisses, when Valentina would feel the anxiety of waiting bubbling up. This time, when it was her they were waiting on, every little feeling was intensified. Any flutter in her stomach or any weird craving made her question the possibilities – regardless if it was too soon to tell or not. </p>
<p>By the time they were decorating the house for Cruz’s birthday party with the family Juliana was almost at the 2-week mark. She knew that the next day she would find out if they were having another baby or not, and no matter what she did, she could not stop thinking about the what ifs. </p>
<p>Finally, after all the decorations were put up, which took longer than it should have thanks to Juliana, Juls found herself laying on the patio chair by the pool with Cruz snuggled in her arms. He was all dressed but still feeling the residual effects of his nap. Juliana didn’t mind that he was in a cuddling mood. Pretty soon the family would be over, and in no time at all he would be running around like a banshee and basking in all his birthday glory. For now, the repetitive sound of his mama’s heart was making Cruz close is eyes and snuggle further into his mama and Juliana was not going to complain about that.  </p>
<p>“I really need to teach you two how to get ready for a party. No naps allowed.” Valentina joked as she sat in the chair beside Juliana, facing her wife who seemed deep in thought. A regular occurrence these days. </p>
<p>“Well if there is anyone that knows the dos and don’ts about partying it’s Valentina Carvajal.” Juliana fired back without missing a beat. </p>
<p>Valentina gave her a wink and dazzling smile in return. “You’ve been pretty spacey all day. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Just thinking.” Juliana responded with a soft smile as she ran her hands up and down Cruz’s back. </p>
<p>“Having second thoughts?” Valentina tried to decipher, “because it might be too late… hopefully.” She shyly added. Avoiding Juliana’s eyes and running her hand through Cruz’s light brown hair. </p>
<p>“You think it’s possible? That it worked on the first try?” Juliana asked. </p>
<p>Valentina just shrugged. “I’m hoping. I know I was worried before… but that had more to do with my insecurities than not wanting to expand our family.” She finally looked into brown eyes, “you don’t have to be worried. I’m with you every step of the way. I’m excited even. And we did a good job the last time.” Valentina smiled looking at the sleepy birthday boy. He had his eyes opened, but didn’t want to move from his mama’s chest, he just smiled at his mommy hoping she would keep his secret. </p>
<p>“How do you do that? Know what I’m thinking?” Juliana didn’t even know she asked the question out loud. “After all these years I’ve learned to read your silent brooding.” Val answered with a laugh. </p>
<p>“You usually come out here to gather your thoughts before I have to try to get them out of you.” Valentina continued, holding onto a hand that reached out to her. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to try really hard these days.” Juliana knew that she could retreat into herself. She always felt that she had to have all her thoughts in order before she vocalized them. She just didn’t want to be misinterpreted. She spent so many years having to burry her feelings and needs that when Valentina bulldozed into her life it took her some time to get used to the fact that there was someone that cared enough to listen. </p>
<p>“I’m…” Juliana took a deep breath, “sometimes I wonder how I got here. How I managed to snag myself a hot wife.” She added jokingly, trying to break the melancholic reverie that seemed to surround her. “How this little person loves me so much, so unconditionally, and how I get to have this little family of ours.” Juliana wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but if there was anything she has learned from all the years she’s been with Val, it’s that all she has to do is talk about what’s in her head and Valentina will get it. Will get her. </p>
<p>“And the possibility that comes with one more. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this.” </p>
<p>It had been a long time since Valentina has heard Juliana talk about not feeling like she’s worthy of everything she’s been given in this life. She knows in a little while Juliana will be back to her usual self. The confidence she has gained that comes with feeling wanted and needed and loved will soon resurface. But for now, Valentina knew she had to remind her wife that she’s more than worthy of this life that they have. </p>
<p>“You deserve this life. You deserve every good thing that you have, Juls. You’ve worked so hard to build your career. And I know we’ve had our ups and downs, and will continue to do so, but you make me so happy. And that is all you. I couldn’t dream of a better life and it’s all because of you.” Valentina tried to reassure her. “I know things weren’t easy when you were a kid. But I hope you know that none of that was because of you. What you have now, what you’ve built, is in spite of that not because of it.”</p>
<p>“I should really remember to talk to you more often. You always know what to say to bring me back. I love you, Val.” Was all Juliana could say. Valentina always knew how to reach her when her mind went off in self-deprecating tangents. </p>
<p>“I love you too, baby.” </p>
<p>“An’ me.” Not one to be left out, Cruz piped up, almost startling Juliana who was convinced he was sleeping. </p>
<p>“Of course, you too, birthday boy.” Valentina peppered his face with kisses. “Now. Let’s get this party started.” She added with a laugh as she peppered Juliana’s face with kisses as well. </p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>Cruz’s birthday was a huge success. He basked in having his entire family around him and took advantage of every piece of cake someone, other than his mothers of course, fed him. The only moment where Juliana felt the need to flee was every time her mother looked her way. There was something about the way Lupe looked at her daughter that night that made Juliana feel like she was hiding something. She was of course, but there is no way Lupe could have known. Right?</p>
<p>“Okay, what, ma?” Juliana asked finally when Lupe cornered her in the kitchen as she was about to light the candles on Cruz’s cake. <br/>“Something is going on with you. You look different…” Lupe squinted as she tried to scrutinize her daughter. </p>
<p>“What? What are you talking about?” Juliana’s voiced reached that high pitch volume that would give her away for sure. She desperately tried to look out for Valentina before she turned away from her mother to light the candles. </p>
<p>As if she could magically tell that her love was in distress, Valentina breezed through the kitchen checking on Juls and the cake. She faltered slightly when she saw the distressed look on Juliana’s face but immediately recognized the potential danger with Lupe standing there. Still staring at her daughter with those inquisitive Valdes eyes. Soon enough, Lupe went back to the party and thankfully a hyper (now) 3-year-old was able to distract his abuela enough the rest of the night that Juliana was able to avoid the third degree from her mother; for now. </p>
<p>Once the party cleared out and the clean-up was completed, Juliana found herself stroking Cruz’s hair as he slept in his new toddler bed. Exhausted from all the fun he had, he was oblivious to the nostalgia cursing through his mama. She couldn’t believe he was three. She also couldn’t believe that tomorrow morning would be “Pee on Stick Day.” </p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>Juliana quietly slid up to Valentina in their bed. Close enough that they were practically on the same pillow. Val was facing her, and Juliana couldn’t help but run her thumb over Val’s lips. She smiled when those very lips puckered up asking for a kiss, with Valentina’s eyes still closed, Juliana gave in with a smile. </p>
<p>“Good morning.” She whispered. <br/>“Mmm. Good morning.” Valentina replied in the same quiet whisper. “Were you watching me sleep again?” She asked with a stretch. </p>
<p>“No.” Juliana poked her lightly in the ribs. “I was just waking you up.” She defended, unable to hide her smile. Of course, she was watching Valentina sleep. </p>
<p>“Sure, you were, baby.” Valentina turned towards Juliana and gave her another kiss. “It’s okay. I love you anyway you little creep.” Valentina added as she snuggled further into her wife’s warm embrace. </p>
<p>“Do you know when I knew we were forever?” Juliana asked out of the blue. “It was after that big fight we had in the loft. Where I broke up with you and walked out.” The abrupt change in topic almost gave Valentina whiplash but she wanted Juliana to continue. “Why then? I distinctly remember giving you a run for your money after the miscarriage.” Valentina quietly admitted – it was not her finest moment. </p>
<p>Valentina remembered the fight Juliana was talking about. They argued… well ‘argue’ was actually an understatement, they were yelling at each other. Something about their future that Valentina barely remembers. All she remembers is Juliana feeling trapped and the look on her face when Juls thought she could physically hurt Valentina. Finding out this was going through Juliana’s mind was mind boggling, if there was one thing Valentina was sure of, it was that Juliana would never physically hurt her. She knew that it was Juliana’s past demons invading their would be happy ever after. </p>
<p>“You were hurting at that time of the miscarriage. The fight before that was different. I would never blame you for what you went through after we lost the baby. And well, after that fight… I knew. I knew that you understood me. You accepted all of me.” Juliana began. <br/>“You would have never hurt me, Juls. I never even entertained that idea.” Valentina stressed. It was a testament to their love that Valentina’s response was so immediate; it made Juliana smile. </p>
<p>“I know…. Well I know that now. In that moment when everything came crashing down, I was so scared. Just the idea that I could turn into Chino almost brought me to me knees.” Juliana shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. “Where is this coming from?” Valentina asked quietly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know... thinking about Cruz being 3. And the party.” She added with a smile.  “I’m just so happy I can give him something like that. I never had birthday parties where I stuffed myself with cake.” Juliana rolled her eyes. Cruz was a <i>delight</i> to put to bed that night. “And then I started thinking about the possibility that the insemination worked… and well… don’t get mad okay?’</p>
<p>“That does not bode well for the rest of this conversation.” Valentina feigned anger. </p>
<p>“I took the test.” Juliana blurted out, wincing slightly at the flash of hurt that crossed Valentina’s face. “Without me?” Valentina whispered. She didn’t know what Juliana was going to say, but she wasn’t prepared for the hurt she felt at the possibility that Juliana would do this alone. </p>
<p>“No! No… sorry. I meant I peed on the stick. I wanted us to look at it together here. In our bed.”</p>
<p>Letting out a small sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding in, Valentina smiled and kissed Juls on the nose. “Okay!” She was getting excited. “Where is the test.” </p>
<p>“Um… tests… I took like 5.” Juliana responded making Val burst out into laughter. “Well, it's never a bad thing to be absolutely positive.” Val remarked. </p>
<p>Reaching over to the nightstand beside her bed, Juliana picked up one of the facedown pregnancy tests. She held it reverently in her hand. “I’m really nervous.” She admitted softly. “I didn’t realize until this moment how much I want this to work.” Valentina kissed her on the forehead. </p>
<p>“Remember what you used to say to me? No matter what happens we’re going to have a family. And this time is no different. No matter what happens today, we’re going to expand our little family, baby.” Valentina tried to reassure her. The Juliana she met all those years ago would never admit she was scared. But this Juliana, the mom and the wife that she is now, has allowed her to express her vulnerabilities because she has someone that will catch her if she falls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully this came out okay! Please let me know what you think!<br/>I know it's short... I will try to make the next one longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was initially supposed to be a one shot! LOL. But here we are. I'm sorry this had taken so long. Life kicked my ass for a bit there. I have more to write but I know it has been forever since I updated this and I wanted to put something out here. I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with this chapter... but here we are! Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>PREVIOUSLY</i>
</p><p>Reaching over to the nightstand beside her bed, Juliana picked up one of the facedown pregnancy tests. She held it reverently in her hand. “I’m really nervous.” She admitted softly. “I didn’t realize until this moment how much I want this to work.” Valentina kissed her on the forehead. </p><p>“Remember what you used to say to me? No matter what happens we’re going to have a family. And this time is no different. No matter what happens today, we’re going to expand our little family, baby.” Valentina tried to reassure her. The Juliana she met all those years ago would never admit she was scared. But this Juliana, the mom and the wife that she is now, has allowed her to express her vulnerabilities because she has someone that will catch her if she falls. </p><p> </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Valentina brings one of the pregnancy tests between them. It’s still face down, as the anticipation of how their lives will inevitably change the second they look at it looms over both of them. “Are you ready?” Valentina asks quietly. Juliana hasn’t taken her eyes off of Valentina’s face, she sees the fear and the anticipation and the excitement radiating off of her wife. “Can you look?” She shyly gathers the nerve to ask. </p><p>Juls stares unabashedly as Valentina bits her lip and looks down. She see her face go blank for a few moments before a single tear makes its way out of a beautiful blue eye. Valentina’s eyes manage to achieve a certain shade of blue, a colour that Juliana can never quite replicate, when she’s emotional. The shade ranges in azure to cerulean in colour and Juliana has to physically hold in her breath when she sees it. She never wants Valentina to be upset but the colour of her eyes are the more beautiful thing she has ever seen. </p><p>Juliana immediately prepares herself for the “we’ll try again” speech. Even though she’s hurting she never wants Val to be in pain. So, she will bury her sorrows deep down just so Valentina does not get to experience one ounce of it. </p><p>“It’s positive.” She words are spoken so softly that Juliana has to look at Valentina to be sure she’s actually heard it. “What?”</p><p>“Juls, baby? It’s positive.” Valentina announces. The deep yet bright blue still present as tears streak down Valentina’s face. But there is also happiness in those eyes. There is amazement. And there is love. </p><p>“it’s positive?” Juliana is still having trouble formulating words. She needs to be sure before she can feel the elation bubbling up. She looks down at the test between them and immediately sees a simple <i>pregnant</i>. So clear and precise. Juls instantly reaches behind her and gathers all the other tests she took. They all say the same thing. They are all <i>positive</i>.</p><p>“It worked?” She can’t help but ask out loud. As if it’s not real until Valentina confirms that it is. </p><p>“It worked, Juls.” Valentina wraps her arms around Juliana, “it worked on the first try. We’re having another baby.” It’s only now, after these words are spoken out loud that Juliana lets a tear escape her eye. “It worked.” She stated with finality as he cups Valentina’s face and kisses her. </p><p>Valentina pulls away too quickly for Juliana’s liking and puts the tests back on the bed side table. She scoots down to Juliana’s flat stomach and begins to pepper it with kisses, loving the laughter come from above her. “Hi baby, I’m your mommy.”</p><p>One of Valentina’s favourite memories of being pregnant was listening, even when she wasn’t supposed to know, to Juliana speak to her baby bump. She can’t wait to do the same. </p><p>“We have to call the clinic.” Juliana says after Val stops kissing her stomach and just lays her head where the littlest Carvajal-Valdes is growing. </p><p>Valentina moves back to eye level and runs her hands through Juliana’s hair. Juls looks so happy. She pokes Juls’ right cheek. “I want the baby to have this.” She says as she kisses it. “I want him or her to have this little dimple in their right cheek so I know when they are full of happiness. Just like their mama.” </p><p><i>Okay, that was cute. That deserves a kiss.</i> Juliana thinks as she captures Valentina’s lips in her own. She can’t believe she’s pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6 Weeks</strong>
</p><p>It didn’t take long to confirm the pregnancy. As soon as it was a respectable time, Juliana and Valentina called the clinic and immediately booked an appointment for a blood test to confirm what 5 pregnancy tests have already told them. If Juliana was honest… she couldn’t believe that she actually got pregnant on the first try. She had meticulously prepared herself for the emotional toll it would take on her psyche to try multiple times; she even tried to brace herself for the fact that she could lose the baby early on. This was one way in which it was glaringly obvious that she was different from Valentina. Val had the tendency to jump into situations headfirst, mostly without knowing for certain if she would make it to the surface. But that was Valentina, forever optimistic. While that light dimmed slightly after her miscarriage, Valentina’s positivity was always there, so much so that it was practically contagious. Juliana was not like that. She always wanted to be prepared. So much of her childhood and early adulthood was a fight for survival. She didn’t have the luxury to believe in everything working out for the best. So, the fact that Juliana was blood-test-confirmed-pregnant, was not something she actually saw coming this early on. </p><p>It wasn’t until her 6th week that she really believed that she was actually carry the littlest Carvajal-Valdes in her still flat stomach. Juliana knew Valentina was awake. It’s like she could feel the smile directed her way, she didn’t even have to open her eyes to know that Val was watching her sleep. She was just about to make a comment at Valentina’s creepy behaviour when her eye shot open and she sprang up from the comfort of their bed. </p><p>Juliana just made it to the en suite bathroom just in time before throwing up. She instantly felt a wet towel against her neck and her hair being brushed away from her face. With a groan Juls leaned against the bathtub after flushing the toilette. </p><p>“I feel for you, I really do…”<br/>
“But?” Juliana interrupted her wife. She didn’t have to open her eyes to see the smile on Valentina’s face. </p><p>“But… I’m also a little happy. For some reason, this makes it real.” Valentina ended with a whisper. “I do feel bad for you though. This part sucks.” She added with a kiss to Juliana’s forehead. </p><p>And Valentina was right, for some reason, it was this moment compared to all the others that allowed Juliana to finally embrace that this was happening. It wasn’t the fact that she had taken numerous pregnancy tests, or the blood test, or even the fact that her sense of smell was so heightened certain foods made her nauseous. It was just moment. Laying on her bathroom floor after throwing up, while her wife comforted her, that really solidified everything for Juliana. Looking back, she would say that she was just being cautious, but if she was honest with herself, it was because there was a part of her that never thought she would be lucky enough to have all of this. The beautiful wife, the two kids, and everything else that came along with it.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8 Weeks</strong>
</p><p>The 8th week mark of the pregnancy found Juliana giddy with excitement. Now that the initial shock of her being pregnant was over, Juliana was a bundle of joy. She tried to hide it, Valentina could tell, but she walked around with a literal smile on her face. She was actually glowing. What was even better was the fact that her morning sickness was not as bad as she thought it would be. While it was the one thing that had Valentina severely jealous, she was also extremely relieved. Valentina looked back on the time that she was pregnant with Cruz and would cringe at how nauseous and fatigued she was for the entirely of her first trimester. While she may have been a tad jealousy, she was thrilled that Juliana was not experiencing the same rough symptoms. </p><p>Not only was Juliana just overcome with happiness, she was overcome with love. Specifically, for her family. Cruz was extra cuddly with her lately, as if he had a sixth sense of what was happening. All he wanted from his mama was hugs and kisses. Even Lana was extra cautious and protective around her. And Valentina? Juliana didn’t think she could love the blue-eyed angel more. That was until she was digging around their pantry for a snack when she spotted the section of anti-nausea snacks and ginger ale. As if Valentina was preparing to rush to Juliana’s aid if she felt an ounce of discomfort. All in all, Juliana couldn’t remember a time in her life that she felt so happy and complete. </p><p>Even Juliana’s nerves of hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time could not overshadow the elation that was cursing through her veins. Which was where that Friday morning brought them. They were once again back at the clinic eagerly waiting to hear the heartbeat of their little bean for the first time. Juliana was laying on the reclined hospital bed, with her stomach exposed and a drape sheet tucked into her pants, as they waited on Dr. Mendoza. Valentina was giving her those heart eyes as she was gently tucking some of Juliana’s hair behind her ear. </p><p>“I saw your stash, you know.” Valentina was so preoccupied staring into brown eyes she almost jumped when Juls’ voice broke the silent atmosphere in the room. </p><p>“What? What stash?”<br/>
“The anti-nausea goodies in the pantry.” Juliana replied with a kiss to Valentina’s. knuckles. She smiled and the slight blush that appeared on her wife’s cheeks. </p><p>Valentina just shrugged. “I was just being prepared.”<br/>
“I know, babe. I just thought it was cute.” Juliana desperately wanted to change Valentina’s facial expression back to the loving look she had before this shyness creeped in. </p><p>“It’s just… you were so sweet when I was pregnant. I mean, you’re always sweet, but…” she looked in those loving brown eyes full of understanding, “I fell in love with you all over again then. You’re always taking such good care of me and when I was going to those crazy pregnancy symptoms you were just perfect. I just wanted to be there for you too.” </p><p>The seriousness in Valentina’s voice threw Juliana off a little bit. “Val, baby, you always take care of me. Always. And of course I was going to do all that stuff for you. I love you. It was just sweet, seeing how prepared you are.” Juliana made her kissing face which Valentina could never really resist. </p><p>“Plus, there were some really good snacks in there. I was wondering if you would notice if I stole a few.” Juliana could only laugh at the pinch she received to her side. She always had an uncanny way of injecting humour into any situation; especially when Valentina was feeling vulnerable. Juliana’s lifetime motto would always be to do anything to make the blue-eyed beauty to smile. </p><p>Before Valentina could comment any further, Dr. Mendoza walked in with a smile on her face. “Hello, ladies. How have you been, Juliana?” </p><p>“Honestly…” Juliana looked at Val, “I feel great actually. I only really had morning sickness twice. And other than being a little more tired than usual, I don’t feel bad at all.” </p><p>“Well, that’s great to hear! Fingers crossed you will be one of the lucky ones.” Dr. Mendoza replied with a smile as she added ultrasound gel to the probe. “Okay, let’s hear this little one. This might be a little cold.” </p><p>She spread the probe around Juliana’s abdomen as the two mothers had their eyes glued to the screen in front of them. Smiling instantly when they saw the little image of their baby content in the amniotic sack. Before long they heard the distinct <i>lubdublubdub</i> of the baby’s heart beat filled the room. It didn’t matter that they did this before, the both had tears in their eyes. Hearing that rapid heartbeat would forever be one of their favourite sounds. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>13 Weeks</strong>
</p><p>As Juliana’s second trimester quickly encroached on the couple, Juls was becoming more and more confident in her role as a pregnant woman. However, she did have to constantly look at the picture of the ultrasound to bring her back to reality now and then because the truth was Juliana didn’t feel pregnant. At all. Mind you, she was more tired than usual, but her stomach was still flat, and she didn’t have any of the unpleasant symptoms that had unfortunately wreaked havoc over her wife’s first trimester. Which she was secretly grateful for.  Another thing she was grateful for, which again she would never admit out loud, was the triumphant return of her sex drive. Something herself and Valentina definitely took advantage of. </p><p>Just two weeks ago they had finally had their second trimester ultrasound. Juliana fondly remembers the night before, being wrapped up in Valentina’s arms as they tried to figure out if she was having a girl or another little boy.</p><p>
  <i>”What do you think? Girl or boy?” Valentina asked as they laid in bed in a post coital bliss, fingers dancing over heated skin. They would finally get to know the sex of the baby tomorrow, something they were both positive they wanted to know, and that amount of joy and elation that filled them both lead to expressing their love in the only way they knew how. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I kind of think it’s a girl. I don’t know why.” Juliana quietly whispered in that shy tone she has whenever she reveals something sacred to her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yea?” Val smiled at her. She couldn't help it. She doesn’t have the words to describe how much she longs for a little girl that looks just like Juls. “Do you have any names in mind?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Juliana couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “I’ve been trying to think of a name, but nothing seems perfect. How you give someone a name that they will have for the rest of their lives? What if we named her Bob and she doesn’t like it?” Juliana jokes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay, first. We are not naming her Bob. Bob Carvajal-Valdes just doesn’t have that top tier ring to it, don’t you think?” Valentina fires back. This is one of her favourite things, laying in bed with Juliana just talking and laughing. The fact that they are sans clothing is always a plus. She loves the easy way they can be together. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay, okay. Fine. Bob is vetoed for baby girl.” This conversation is having the same effect on Juliana. It’s giving her butterflies. She doesn’t remember a time in her life pre-Valentina that she has ever been this happy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve always loved the name Elena.” Val admits softly. She doesn’t look into deep brown eyes, afraid that if she does her emotions will pour out. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s beautiful. Why Elena?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Valentina finally manages to face her wife, after Juliana warps her arms tighter around Val’s body. “It… it just reminds me of my mom, Helena, without all the baggage and expectations that come with being named after someone. When we found out you were pregnant, I was hoping it was a girl and that we might agree on Elena.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Juliana can see the tears pool in cerulean eyes as they spill over onto pale cheeks- like a tidal wave reaching the shoreline. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Elena Carvajal-Valdes.” Juliana kisses Valentina as she wipes her tears away. “I think baby girl has a name.” She adds with such finality. As if, just based on Valentina’s explanation alone, there is no other name for the littlest Carvajal-Valdes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yea?” Valentina askes.<br/>
“Yea. And Elena even if it is a boy.” She remarks, making Valentina’s tears disappear and a full laugh escape her. Making her smile like no one other than Juliana can. </i>
</p><p>The next day, in Dr. Mendoza’s office they both kissed each other again. With tears streaming down their faces they found out that little Elena was in fact a girl. They were going to have a baby girl. Nothing would surpass the feeling of completeness at the thought of adding a little girl to their perfect little family. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Now that Juliana was more or less in the clear after passing the tricky first trimester, it was soon time to tell everyone. But what worried them the most was telling Cruz. He was such a good boy. He was always one to share his toys and his love with everyone he met. They just weren’t sure how he would feel about sharing his mommies. </p><p>Saturday afternoon found Juliana reading in bed, she was waiting for Valentina to come home from her hair cut, and Cruz was napping curled up beside her. Quite frankly it was going to take a hell of a lot for her to move from this ideal position. </p><p>“Juls?” Juliana could hear from downstairs. She didn’t say anything. She knew Valentina would find them eventually. So, she put her book away and ran her fingers through Cruz’s hair as she head footsteps approaching the bedroom. </p><p>She was about to make a silly comment when Valentina walked into the room and all the air in her lungs seemed to have conveniently escaped her. Along with words apparently. She couldn’t take her eyes away. She didn’t see Val leave, so she didn’t get the privilege and pleasure of seeing her wife in a long tank top under a leather jacket, and those damn dark denim jeans that make Valentina’s ass look amazing. But what really got to her was Valentina’s newly highlighted hair. She had blonde highlights scattered throughout her light brown hair and it made Juliana stop breathing for a moment. </p><p>“Wow.” She could only roll her eyes at how articulate she was being at the present time. But it was no surprise that her brain short circuited when Valentina was around. </p><p>Val could only laugh as she took off her jacket and sat down by Juliana’s hip. “You like?” She mumbled against Juls’ lips in lieu of a hello. </p><p>“I love.” Juliana managed as she ran her hand through Valentina’s soft hair. </p><p>“Let me put him in his bed.” Valentina whispered after a few more light kisses. She could see the fire in those brown eyes.</p><p>She cradled Cruz and carried him to his room with the grace and expertise of someone that has been holding her child for years. Cruz didn’t even stir. </p><p>Valentina came back to see Juliana rim rod strait in bed with her hands over her face. She could see Juliana’s nipples standing proud under her black tank top. </p><p>“Are you okay?” She couldn’t help but ask. All Valentina got in return was a shake of a head. </p><p>She put the baby monitor on the nightstand and slowly crawled on the bed and straddled Juliana. Sitting more on her upper thigh than directly on her stomach. She slowly peeled Juliana’s hands away from her face and placed them around her own hips. </p><p>“Are you turned on?”</p><p>Juliana stared at her for a moment. She wasn’t sure if it was the outfit, or the hair, or the fact that Valentina carried her son with such care, but Juliana was definitely turned on. Maybe it was just Valentina that had that effect on her in general. Every time Juliana looked at Valentina she could feel the love course through her body. The love she feels for her wife is like a wildfire. A love that is all encompassing and all consuming that its effects are felt so strongly and rapidly through every fibre of her body.</p><p>Juls slowly removed her hands from Valentina’s waist and slid them under Val’s shirt and over soft skin.</p><p>“Yes. God, yes.” Juliana was usually a lot more subtle in her need for Valentina to be close to her. She usually showed her want in kisses and light touches that turned into so much more. But ever since her second trimester started, she couldn’t help but be vocal in how much she needed Valentina. </p><p>Swiftly removing her tank top, Valentina bent down to kiss Juls. Relishing in the way their lips moved in synchrony. </p><p>When breathing became difficult, Val sat back up and marveled at the darkness in Juliana’s eyes. She felt Juliana run her fingers over her torso and slowly move down to the button on her jeans. Valentina couldn’t help but close her eyes. She knew what Juliana was about to do. </p><p>She felt Juliana still her fingers, when she opened her eyes, she saw the question swirling in brown orbs. Silently asking if it is okay to unbutton her pants. Taking a deep breath, she could only nod. As soon as her pants were unbuttoned and her zipper pulled down, Valentina felt Juliana brush her thumbs on the soft skin where her abdomen met her upper thighs. As Juls lightly brushed her fingers over faint stretch marks. </p><p>Valentina was vigilant with putting Bio oil and coco butter on her stretch marks during her pregnancy. But no matter how much she tried they were still there. Had she not been with someone like Juliana she was sure she would be more self-conscious about them. </p><p>“This is my favourite part of your body.” The first time Juliana slowly grazed her fingers over, what she called Val’s tiger stripes, she said those same words. That it was her favourite part of Valentina’s body for the mere fact that it was a reminder of what Valentina had gaven her. A family. Juliana remembered a fight she had with Lupe, so long ago now, about why she would ever want a family after the one that she had. But now she knows. This family, her family, is more than she could ever imagine. </p><p>Valentina stays quiet, as she usually does, when Juliana becomes transfixed with her body in this way. Even if she wanted to say something she doesn’t know if it’s possible at this point. The way Juliana is looking at her renders her speechless. All she wants is for Juls to continue touching her. The reverence in the way Juliana's hands glide over her body is felt on a molecular level. Like it burns every cell in her body in the most glorious way. </p><p>Before she knows what happened, Juliana sit up and she latches her lips onto that one spot behind Valentina’s ear. Eliciting the most glorious moan to escape her mouth involuntarily. Time moves slowly then, as they touch and kiss and lick every inch of each other’s body. The next thing Valentina is coherent of is her release and the way the body on top of her clings to her in a shuddering mess. </p><p>--</p><p>“We get to tell everyone tomorrow.” Valentina lazily drawls out. She is laying on her stomach, with her arms tucked under the pillow her head is resting on, as she looks at Juliana. Juls is only mildly aware that Valentina has spoken. She is too busy trailing her fingers down the expanse of a long back covered in a sheen of sweat. Juliana has her head in the palm of her hand as she props herself up on her elbow. </p><p>“We have to tell Cruz first.” She can’t keep her eyes off of Valentina’s body, with the sheet low on both of their hips, Val looks like a teasing goddess. Especially with the way the sheet show the peak of round globes. </p><p>When Juliana finally looks into blue eyes, she can’t help but laugh. Valentina is unabashedly staring at her exposed chest. She thought she would be more self-conscious with the slight increase in her breast size. But with the way Valentina is looking at her, she knows she has nothing to be ashamed of. </p><p>“My eyes are up here, baby.” She can’t help but comment. </p><p>Valentina just rolls her eyes. “Oh please, based on where your hands and mouth have just been, not to mention the fact that you were just staring at my ass, you are one to talk.” </p><p>Juliana just laughs and kisses her on the corner of her mouth. “Cruz will be up soon.” She adds as an afterthought as she kisses Val’s cheek. A <i>kiss</i> to her shoulder, then another <i>kiss</i> to her neck, a <i>kiss</i> in between her shoulder blades, and another on Val’s mid back that causes a soft moan to escape Valentina. As Juliana softly kisses her way down, down, down, Valentina can’t help but squirm slightly and open her legs. “We have time.” Valentina absentmindedly adds. </p><p>Just as Juliana licks and kisses Val’s lower back, right where her back ends and her hips begin, a shudder runs through Valentina’s entire body and she can't help up grip the pillow in her fists. Just as Juliana is about to make her way further south, they hear the door handle. </p><p>An un-Juliana like groan escapes Juls as she presses her forehead to Valentina’s mid back. <i>Kids. Soon that will be the kids.</i> </p><p>“Mama!” accompanies a mini fisted pound on the door. “Mama’s coming!” Juliana calls out.<br/>
“Uh. And mommy was about to.” Valentina remarks with her face in the pillow. </p><p>Juliana just laughs. She quickly puts her clothes back on and tucks the sheet up to Valentina’s shoulders. </p><p>“I’ll take him downstairs. You take your time.” She stands up and freezes, “actually no. You should come downstairs. You’re not allowed to take you time with anything unless I’m there to watch.” Juliana says. Laughing again at the disgruntled groan she hears behind her. </p><p>She opens up the door to see her baby boy all smiles, with his hair all over the place, and a toy car clutched in his hands. </p><p>“Come on, Cruz. Let’s go downstairs.” Juliana picks up Cruz and turns to see Val facing them with a bright smile on her face. </p><p>“You sleep also, mommy?” Cruz asks. “Yes, baby. I’m going to come down soon okay?” </p><p>“Okay!” Cruz pipes up from Juliana’s shoulder with a wave. </p><p><i>I love them so much</i> Valentina thinks before she gets up and puts on clothes. She'll have to shower later. </p><p>--</p><p>Once dinner is all cooked and consumed, Cruz finds himself on the coffee table swing his legs back and forth, as his mommies are in front of him on the couch. </p><p>“Cruz, baby, mama and I have a something to tell you!” Valentina has her high-pitched voice trying to get Cruz excited.</p><p>“A present?” He impatiently asks. </p><p>“Uh, yea, a present.” Juliana begins. She turns to Val, she has no idea how to have this conversation with a 3-year-old. </p><p>“Um… well. You’re going to have a little sister soon!” Juliana thinks if she can adopt Val’s ‘high pitched voice’ this might go smoothly. </p><p>“Sister?” <i>Or not.</i></p><p>“Yes, like how mommy is Tio Guille’s sister, you’re going to have a sister too.” </p><p>“But Tio says mommy is annoying and drives him loco.” Cruz helpfully adds. </p><p>“What? That little sh-“ “Yes… Tio thinks mommy is loco, but I think mommy is loco too. And we still both love her very much.” Juliana almost yelps at the pinch she receives. “Hello! Mommy is still here you know.” Valentina adds. </p><p>Cruz has no idea what is going on, but he’s not sure he wants a sister. </p><p>“Anyway,” Val give Juls a glare, “you get to be a big brother and tell your little sister all about your favourite stories! And you get to protect her, too. You’re going to be the best big brother, baby. So much better than your Tio.”</p><p>“Where?” Cruz begins to look around as if a little sister is just going to pop out all of a sudden – again, another reason he’s not too sure he wants one of those. </p><p><i>Okay now the hard part</i> Valentina thinks.</p><p>“You’re sister’s not here yet. She’s growing in mama’s stomach.” She places a hand on Juls’ stomach and can’t help the smile on her face. </p><p><i>Okay. No.</i> Cruz definitely does not want a sister now. </p><p>His bottom lip starts to tremble, and it takes Juliana a moment to take him in her arms. That little tremble is so much like Valentina’s it scares her sometimes. As soon as Cruz is in his mama’s arms he starts to sob. </p><p>Valentina is so thrown off guard at the instant reaction, she just freezes. Cruz clings to Juliana with his arms in a vice like grip around her and his head tucked into her neck. Valentina puts her arms around Juliana who has tears in her eyes as well as she gently kisses Cruz’s head to coax him out of his favourite hiding spot. </p><p>“Cruz, why are you crying?”<br/>
“My mama!” Even though his voice is muffled it is still loud and clear. </p><p>This does it for Juliana, now she’s a sobbing mess too. <i>Damn hormones.</i>“Baby, I’m always going to be your mama. You’re my favourite boy in the whole world. And having a little sister won’t change that. I promise.” </p><p>Cruz finally lifts his head up, “Promise, promise?” </p><p>“Wanna see what a super promise is?” She asks the little boy who perks up at the prospect of something new and cool. Valentina can’t help kiss Juliana’s cheek and rest her chin on Juls’ shoulder. She knows where this is going. </p><p>“You take this finger right here,” Juliana points to Cruz’s pinky finger, “and I take my finger and stick it out like this.” She stuck out her own pinky finger, “and then we hook them like this. This is a super promise and I promise I will always be your mama.” Her words almost verbatim to want she told a 3-year-old Isabelle when she was sad. It almost brings tears to Valentina’s eyes. <i>Pacto.</i></p><p>“You gotta promise too, mommy.” Cruz demands. “Yes, sir.” Valentina adds her own pinky finger, creating a strange tangle of fingers. </p><p>“Super promise.” She adds. </p><p>“Fine. We can have a little sister. Don’t make her annoying though okay?” Cruz asks. Valentina was going to kill Guille. </p><p>The only sound that was heard after that was the giggles of a little boy as he was smothered in kisses from his two favourite people in the whole world. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>The little family of 3 (well 4) were making their way to the Carvajal mansion for Sunday lunch with the rest of the family. It was actually one of Juliana’s favourite time of the week. She felt much more comfortable around Valentina’s family now, she was even actually close to Eva. But the best part was that Lupe and Panchito were now part of the mandatory guest list. It was nice that their families were bridged together this way. </p><p>Juliana smiled as the cool breeze washed over her face as she drove with the window down. One of Valentina’s hands were playing with the hairs on the base of her head as the other was playing with Juls’ right hand that was running over the material of Val’s jeans. </p><p>Valentina kept turning around to look at Cruz, who was telling them some nonsensical story as he played with the wheels of his car. “You listening, mommy?” He kept asking. “Yes, baby.” was always Valentina’s response. She was so not listening. </p><p>Cruz looked so cute in his outfit. His short, light brown hair was spiked up and he wore the cutest pair of khaki shorts with his favourite grey chucks. Something they had to constantly buy as he grew – good thing all those other pairs wouldn’t go to waste. But the best part? The best part was his shirt. It was a simple grey shirt that said <i>Soon to be big brother</i>.</p><p>They couldn’t decide how to tell their family, unlike last time when it was Christmas and they surprised their parents with an ultrasound picture, they didn’t have an opportunity like that. So, they figured they would let their family just… figure it out. </p><p>They finally pulled into the Carvajal grounds as Fabrizo approached the car. “Ready, Freddy?” Juliana asked out loud. “Ready, Freddy!” Pipped up from the back seat. Valentina had no idea where Juls’ got that phrase from, but it always resulted in the cutest giggle from Cruz. This was the best part of seeing Juliana as a mother. Experiencing all the ways that Juliana tried to make Cruz laugh. She couldn't wait to see juls do the same with their little girl.</p><p>They walked into the house and each hugged Chivis; Cruz more fiercely than anyone. Other than his grandparents, Chivis always gave him snacks, which made her one of his favourite people. They didn’t have time to say anything before an “I knew it!” was yelled out. Valentina momentarily forgot what Lupe could have been taking about before Lupe picked up Cruz and hugged him with every inch of his life. He was so surprised he immediately reached for Juliana. </p><p>There was a chorus of <i>what?</i> and <i>what happened</i>. With Cruz wrapped around Juliana and Lupe unable to speak due to the tears pouring from her face, Juliana was only able to roll her eyes. “Aye, Lupe.” She kissed her mother’s cheek.</p><p>“Okay, does someone want to inform the rest of the class what's going on?” Typical Eva. </p><p>“Cruz, baby, do you want to show everyone your shirt?” Valentina asked the little boy who perked up at what he was supposed to say to everyone. </p><p>He allowed Juls to let him down and shouted, “big brother!” with his hands in the air. </p><p>“Wait? Really?” It was Eva that approached Cruz before everyone and picked him up? “You’re going to be a big brother?” She asked. “Ya! Mama has my little sister in her belly.” </p><p>Everyone gathered around the little family as lunch turned into an impromptu party welcoming the littlest Carvajal-Valdes. </p><p>“Congrats, hermanita, I’m so happy for you guys.” Guille whispered into Val’s ear after giving her a hug. </p><p>Valentina returned the sentiment with a punch to his shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”<br/>
“That’s for telling my kid I’m annoying and crazy!” She replied, sticking out her tongue like a true little sister. </p><p>“Well clearly I’m right.” He fired back as he lightly pushed her before enveloping her in a tight hug. </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you guys think! I know it was a long wait. I'll try to have the (hopefully) final last chapter up as soon as I can.<br/>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've only had a change to read this once. So I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please see author's note at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>The weeks seemed to pass by in a blur for the little Carvajal-Valdes family. They all slowly, but seamlessly, adapted to the fact that they would soon be a family of five. Bedtime stories now involved Juliana in the middle of the bed, with Cruz resting his little head on her growing bump, while Valentina read to her babies. It was Juliana’s favorite time of day. Listening to Val’s soothing voice as she played with both Cruz and her wife’s hair, slowly falling deeper into a serene state with the harmonious tone of Valentina’s story telling. Cruz was usually fast asleep long before the end of the story that he himself selected for the night. But who could blame him really? Valentina’s voice was angelic. </p>
<p>Each night would end the same way, Valentina closing the book after a soft kiss to a protruding baby bump before carrying Cruz into his bed. This night Valentina slowly walked back into the room with a glint in her eyes. She would never tire of seeing Juliana caressing her stomach with a dreamy expression on her face. </p>
<p>“Wanna take a bath with me?” Valentina asked softly trying not to startle Juliana – which came easily these days. At 4 months pregnant, Juliana was glowing and was constantly amazed that there was an actual human growing inside her. Val caught her in a daydream frequently throughout the day.</p>
<p>“Yes!” <i>God, you’re pretty</i>. At the redness taking over Juls’ face Valentina was certain that her thoughts were inadvertently voiced outload. Hiding behind a curtain of hair, Val walked over to the bed to help Juliana up. Hand in hand they walked into their bathroom shedding clothes on the way. </p>
<p>This type of intimacy was new for both of them. The idea of being so comfortable around another person that you can be naked, both literally and figuratively, in front of them was not something either woman thought they would be lucky enough to experience when they were younger. To be both exposed and safe with one person was such a comforting feeling. Years later when her grandkids would ask Juliana what it meant to be in love, this is what she would say to them. That love was intimacy in its purest and scariest form. </p>
<p>Valentina slowly filled up the tub and discretely sprinkled a little lavender oil into it. Juliana had been working so hard trying to make sure that when she went on her maternity leave everything was in order with her designs. She didn’t want to leave any of her employees stranded or stressed. Which sadly came at the expense of her own sanity. Valentina would try to help wherever possible, even something as simple as this. </p>
<p>Valentina quickly tied her hair in a bun at the top of her head and eased her way into the tub as she held out her hand to help Juls in. </p>
<p>“I like this role reversal. I like being the big spoon.” Valentina commented as Juliana leaned back into her embrace. She could feel the tension leave the shorter girl’s body as soon as she felt the heat of the water lap over them both. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about? You’re the big spoon all the time.” <br/>“Yea, now! As soon as Elena is born, I just know I’m going to be demoted back to the little spoon.” Val fired back with a laugh and a kiss to a tanned shoulder in front of her. </p>
<p>“Demoted? Oh my god. Okay, I’ll let you be the big spoon a little longer. It’s not my fault anyway. I can’t help but want to wrap you up in my arms.” Juliana added as she entwined her hand with Val’s. </p>
<p>“Sweet talker.”<br/>“Blame the hormones.” </p>
<p>They both fell into a comfortable silence, exchanging delicate caresses and soft kisses before Juliana suddenly spoke up. “Sometimes I want to pinch myself.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean.”</p>
<p>“Just that… I can’t believe it worked on the first time. And that it’s been an easy pregnancy no less.” Val knew there was more that Juliana wanted to say, so she just kissed her temple in understanding and waited for Juliana to continue. “I actually love my life. I love you and I love our kids-” Juliana suddenly stopped and turned around slightly in Val’s arms. Juls’ smile was so radiant and contagious Valentina couldn’t help but kiss her deeply before she could utter another word. </p>
<p>“Sorry. You’re just really pretty when you’re happy. It distracted me.” Val admitted with a shrug. </p>
<p>“Who’s the charmer now?” Juliana asked as she kissed her quickly. Shaking her head to try and remember what she was about to say before Val muted her with a kiss. “Anyway. Kids, Val! Kids! Can you believe we’re going to have kids soon?” Valentina couldn’t help it. She kissed Juls again. “Sorry, sorry! I told you. Pretty. Happy. Distracting.” </p>
<p>Juliana could only shake her head. She liked to play a big game that she wasn’t affected when Valentina said those things to her. But it was a lie. She would melt into a puddle of gooey love every time. She was just a softy. </p>
<p>“I wonder if she’ll be like you.” Val voiced as she rested her cheek on Juls’ head. “I’ve desperately wanted a little you for so long. Long before we even talked about having kids.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure about that. I can be a pain in the ass. Ask Lupe.” <br/>“Please, I don’t need to ask Lupe anything. I know you’re a pain in the ass. But I just want a little you with chubby cheeks and little dimples.” Valentina let out a little <i>eeeeek</i>, she was just so excited. </p>
<p>“Knowing my luck, she’s going to be a little shit and terrorize us.” As if it was planned, they both felt a hard kick under their hands. A stunned silence fell upon the room, so much so you would be able to hear a pin drop. </p>
<p>“Did she just…?”<br/>“She kicked! I don’t think she liked you calling her a little shit, Juls!” Valentina felt the tears slowly escape her eyes. “I can’t believe she kicked for the first time. Have you felt it before?” </p>
<p>“No,” Juliana replied still in shock. “Well not as hard as that. Just a little flutter here and there.” She turned around when she felt a tear fall on her shoulder. She kissed Valentina’s jaw. “She’s either offended or in agreement that she’s going to terrorize us.” </p>
<p>Again, as if the littlest Carvajal-Valdes could understand their conversation, the two mothers felt another hard kick. </p>
<p>“I’m definitely going with little terror.” Valentina responded with a laugh. </p>
<p>They were both so excited for what was to come.</p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>The weeks and months continue to pass at an alarming rate. The nursery was completed in soft grey and white tones and decorated with baby elephants strategically placed around the room. Cruz become more excited and open to the idea of his little sister, as his mother’s prayed that this excitement endures when he has to share their attention with the new baby. But for now, it was bliss. </p>
<p>Juliana’s pregnancy progressed effortlessly and without much fanfare. There were, thankfully, no scarring or nerve-wracking incidents. Just a tiny little girl who apparently liked to play futbol in her mother’s uterus. But Juliana doesn’t mind because an active baby means a healthy baby. </p>
<p>Juliana’s due date comes and goes. It seems little Elena is perfectly content in her little bubble and, in true Valdes fashion, is being a little stubborn with making her entrance into the world. Juliana is starting to go a little crazy, not only does it seem like the little girl is trying to take over Juliana’s entire organ system, but Valentina has been stuck to her like glue. Juliana loves Val, more than anything in the entire universe, but the hovering is getting to her. </p>
<p>Which is why, after 45 minutes of arguing, Valentina reluctantly agrees to take Cruz to the park and out to lunch without Juliana. She doesn’t want to leave Juls, who can go into labour literally any minute, but Cruz has been stuck inside for as long as Valentina has been stuck by Juliana’s side. And if both mothers are honest, they know he’s going to explode into a tantrum at any moment. It’s only after Juliana admits that she just wants a minute alone, just to come to terms that the Elena will arrive soon, that Val agrees. She’s not offended. She knows Juls means well, and if she’s being honest, she knows she’s been a little intense. </p>
<p>Valentina makes Juliana swear on her favourite set of design pencils that she will call Valentina immediately if she starts to feel any kind of discomfort. Juliana can’t help but roll her eyes as she agrees. She knows Val is making a slight jab to the incident two weeks ago when Juliana made her assistant Marcela take her to the hospital, when she couldn’t get a hold of Val, because she was convinced she was in labour. Turns out it was just Braxton Hicks contractions. And thus, the beginning of Valentina never leaving her side. </p>
<p>What Juliana fails to mention though, is that she has been feeling some slight discomfort since the night before. She doesn’t want Val to freak out, she knows her wife and son need to leave the house and get away for a bit, so she keeps quiet. It’s just those pesky Braxton Hicks thingys again… right?</p>
<p>So of course, it’s not even 2 hours after Val and Cruz have left that Juliana’s pain starts to intensify. Deep down she hopes this is just another false alarm. If she’s honest, she scared. Even though they have been through this before, Juliana’s not sure she can do this whole labour thing. As her nerves are starting to ignite to a more anxious state, she feels something wet between her legs. </p>
<p>
  <i>Shit</i>
</p>
<p>Okay so maybe these aren’t Braxton Hicks. Her pain is escalating, and it takes her a moment to steady herself as she dials Val’s number. <i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i> Straight to voicemail. </p>
<p>“Okay… okay… it’s okay. We can do this. She’s just in a bad reception area.” Juliana says to herself. She regrets forcing Valentina to leave. Tears prick at her eyes as another contraction hits her with a vengeance. Once it has subsided, she slowly waddles to the backpack by the front door where their second delivery bag is located. The first one is in the car just in case something like this was to happen. She changes her pants and underwear as quickly as she can all the while still trying to call Val. </p>
<p><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>  </p>
<p>
  <i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>
</p>
<p>Okay, now Juliana is starting to panic. She’s not sure if her panicking is making her contractions worse or the other way around. Because it feels like her body is going to be ripped in half. </p>
<p>She’s overtly crying now. She needs Val. She’s scared and she doesn’t know what to do. It doesn’t occur to her to call anyone else just yet. Her panic and blinding fear is all encompassing. </p>
<p>She continues to try Valentina. Praying that she finally will answer.</p>
<p><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. </p>
<p><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. </p>
<p><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. </p>
<p><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. <br/><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. </p>
<p>It doesn’t occur to her then that Cruz could have been playing with Val’s phone, something he is obsessed with these days. They both have been guilty of going hours with a dead battery without realizing it thanks to Cruz’s new hobby. </p>
<p>She finally decides to call Lupe and then Panchito when her mother’s phone just rings and rings and rings until it goes to voicemail as well. She’s starting to curse the invention of a voicemail. </p>
<p>She can’t call Guille, who is on vacation with Renata, so she tries Leon and Lucia. But no one picks up. She’s crying. She’s taking this personally now. As irrational as it may seem, she scared and has no one to help her.</p>
<p>Another contraction hits her sooner than she expected like a freight train. </p>
<p>She calls Val again. </p>
<p><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. </p>
<p><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. <br/><i>Hi! You’ve reached Valentina-“ </i>. </p>
<p>She finally tries Eva. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Juliana, are you with Val? I’ve been trying to call her and her pho-“</i>
</p>
<p>“Eva…” Juliana sounds so scared that the tears are evident in her shaky voice. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Juliana? Juliana, what’s wrong?”</i>
</p>
<p>“Eva… I think… argh… my water broke… and I can’t reach… no one is…” Juliana doesn’t know what she’s saying. She terrified.</p>
<p>“I need Val.”</p>
<p><i>“I’m coming. Juliana? Just hold on okay. I’m coming right now.” </i> Eva was already racing to her car the second Juliana said <i>water broke</i>.</p>
<p>She yelled for Mateo to find Valentina and get her to the hospital before Eva murders her younger sister. The urgency in her voice alone sets a fire under Matteo.</p>
<p><i>“Did Val say where she was going, Juls?”</i> Eva had always to put up an indifferent front, preferring Juliana to Juls when addressing the younger girl, but she knows Juls is scared so she’s going to help in any way she can.</p>
<p>“She was taking Cruz to lunch and the park… Eva… please don’t leave me. Please stay… ahhhhhh.”<br/><i>“I’m not going to get off the phone okay. I’m going to be right there with you. I’m just going to tell Matteo to find Val.“</i></p>
<p>“Eva, please…”</p>
<p>Eva has never heard Juliana speak like this. She can hear the fear and pain coming from the other side of the phone call. </p>
<p>Juliana doesn’t know how much time passes, she doesn’t even register the phone clutched in her hand, all she can hear is Eva’s voice through the receiver. She’s curled up on the couch in agony, tears streaming down her face and disrupting the pristine fabric of their couch. Lana sits by her face and rushes to the door barking when she hears Eva’s car. </p>
<p>Eva burst through the door; Juliana doesn’t even remember unlocking it. She quickly rushes to Juliana’s side and holds her hand as another contraction rips through her. </p>
<p>Ever the boss, Eva takes charge and somehow gets Juliana into her car. They speed off into the direction of the hospital and she calls Mateo. </p>
<p><i>”Eva, I can’t get a hold of Val but I’m just driving to the park near their place. I’ll get her to the hospital.”</i> Matteo stresses before Eva could even utter a word. “Okay, good. We’ll be at the hospital soon.” </p>
<p>“See Juls. He’s going to get Val. She’s meet us soon okay.” Eva tries to reassure. Juliana’s hand are clutching the handle and the car seat in a vice grip so hard Eva is sure she’s going to tear the fabric. </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have told her to go. I should have asked her to stay. No one would pick up.” Juliana rambles as her contractions come closer and closer together. </p>
<p>They finally make it to the hospital and Juliana is sure Eva took out a couple of people as she zoomed into the closest parking spot. In a blur they are rushed into a room and Eva holds Juliana’s hand as she changed into a gown and her OBGYN is paged. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Valentina hears the speeding car before she sees it. She picks up Cruz the second she sees a vaguely familiar car come to a screeching stop in front of them. She’s on the defensive, ready to protect her boy, before she realizes who it is.</p>
<p>“Matteo?” Matteo rolls down the window and tells Val to get in. Isabelle’s car seat is thankfully in the backseat of his SUV because he doesn’t think Valentina will want to go home after she finds out the reason for his sudden appearance. </p>
<p>“Val! Get in. Juliana’s water broke.”<br/>“What?” These words don’t make sense. Why didn’t Juls call her. <br/>“Val! Come on! She’s at the hospital with Eva. We need to hurry!”</p>
<p>The sharpness of Matteo’s voice snaps Valentina out of her thoughts. She quickly puts Cruz in the car seat, having to peel him off of her, the fear radiating off of Valentina is scaring him. </p>
<p>“Mommy?”<br/>“It’s okay, baby. We’re just going to see mama, okay?”</p>
<p>She gets into the front seat and immediately reaches for her phone as Matteo drives as cautiously as possible given their urgency and the child in the car. </p>
<p>“Shit. My phone’s dead.” She has tears in her eyes, “how long? How long has she been trying to get a hold of me?” Her voice is wavering. She knew she shouldn’t have left. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Vale. She called Eva almost an hour ago now. But don’t worry I just talked to Eva before I found you. They’re already at the hospital.” </p>
<p>Valentina buries her face in her hands. Juliana must have been so scared. </p>
<p>She takes a deep breath. She has to be strong; she can’t fall apart when Juls needs her. They finally reach the hospital and she’s out of the car before Matteo puts it in park. She carries Cruz and rushes in. Eva had texted Matteo with the room number and the pure adrenaline curing through Valentina’s body is propelling her towards her scared wife. She can hear Matteo running behind her. </p>
<p>A nurse stops her before she can go beyond the double doors separating the waiting area from the birthing rooms. </p>
<p>“Ma’am, I’m sorry but you can’t bring the young boy back here.” She tries to calmly placate the frantic woman in front of her. </p>
<p>“Shit. Sorry! My wife… my wife is in labour. Juliana Carvajal-Valdes.” She rambles searching for Matteo. </p>
<p>“Okay, no problem. You can go back there. Is there anyone that can stay with your boy? Or do want me to hold him.” At these kind words Cruz clings to his mommy like a koala. </p>
<p>“Mommy.” <br/>“I got him, Vale.” Matteo come up beside her. </p>
<p>“No, mommy. No leave me.” Cruz is now crying, and Valentina’s heart is shattering. “Baby, I have to see mama okay. I’ll be right back, I promise.” But these are not the words that Cruz wants to hear, and he starts to wail. “Stay with Tio okay. I’ll be right back. I’m just going to make sure mama is okay.” She doesn’t even know what she’s saying. All she knows is that Matteo is pealing her son off of her body and it makes her knees buckle hearing him cry and reach out to her. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, baby.” She tries to hide her tears as she runs to Juliana’s room. She hates herself for what she just did and more so for leaving her wife scared and alone. </p>
<p>She can hear Juliana’s screams from outside the room before she bursts in. </p>
<p>“Juls! I’m here. I’m here. I’m so sorry!” <br/>“Val…. Ahhhhh… where were you!” The terror is evident in Juliana’s cries. <br/>“I’m so sorry. My phone died. I’m so sorry. I’m here now, I’m here, baby.” </p>
<p>Eva steps out of the way to let Val grab Juliana’s hand, Juliana’s other hand latches onto Valentina’s shirt in a tight grip. </p>
<p>“We already called for the anesthetist for the epidural.” A nurse reassures Valentina. </p>
<p>“Eva, Cruz. He’s with Matteo and he’s crying.” <br/>“I’ll take care of him don’t worry.” Eva reassures her little sister. </p>
<p>“Eva….” Valentina stops her from leaving. <br/>“I know, Vale. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have left her.” </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Val… I can’t do this. It’s hurts too much.” Juliana’s pain is breaking Valentina’s heart. </p>
<p>“Juls, they’re just checking you out. See?” She tries to get Juls to open her eyes. Before she can reassure her wife anymore, Valentina hears an annoyed sigh. “I hate when they do this, wait this long.”</p>
<p>Steely blue eyes turn to the anesthetist, she can see what’s written all over his face. </p>
<p>“We can’t give you the epidural. You’re too far along.” He says in an annoyed voice. It only infuriates Valentina.<br/>“What... what do you mean.” Juls asks, more so to Valentina, with a quiver in her voice. </p>
<p>“Well if you didn’t wait so long to come in-“</p>
<p>“I’m going to stop you right fucking there. Don’t you ever judge a scared pregnant woman, let alone my wife, ever again.” The room goes silent. </p>
<p>“Look, miss-”</p>
<p>“Carvajal. And its Mrs.” At the mentioned of the infamous last name, Dr. Douche pales. “Do not ever speak to me or my wife in that condescending tone ever again. Who the fuck do think you are? You think that penis between your legs qualifies to you judge someone who is scared and alone and about to go into labour. Who the fuck hired you?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorr-”</p>
<p>“I don’t want your bullshit apology. Get the fuck out of this room and get me someone that is qualified or get me Dr. Lopez before I sue this fucking hospital for everything that’s its worth. And while you’re at it. Find another profession that doesn’t require you to be a decent human being, since that is such a foreign concept for you, you self-entitled asshole. Pendejo.”</p>
<p>Without a second glance, Valentina turns to the nurse, “can you please find Dr. Lopez please?”<br/>“She’s already been paged Mrs. Carvajal-Valdes.” The nurses responds, equally in love and impressed. </p>
<p>She turns back to Dr. Douche, “Do you need me to speak slower? I said Get. The. Fuck. Out.”</p>
<p>As soon as the words are out of her mouth Dr. Lopez rushes in as another contraction hits Juliana. “Val. It hurts so much.” The nurse quietly updates that OBGYN as Dr. Douche leaves the room knowing he will be punished later. </p>
<p>Both mothers have tears in their eyes now, Valentina didn’t know it could hurt so much to see her love in pain. Her blue eyes are pleading with Dr. Lopez to please figure something out and give Juliana the epidural. But one look at the doctor’s sincere face and Val knows it’s not possible. </p>
<p>“Juliana… I’m sorry. But your too far along. Your little girl is coming soon.” Dr. Lopez tries to appease the frantic mother. </p>
<p>Juliana just buries her head in Val’s neck, tears streaming down her face. “Please.” She whispers. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Dr. Lopez tries to hide the urgency in her voice because Juliana is going to have to start pushing soon and the pain will be unbearable. “If we give it to you now it can cause complications with the baby. And we don’t want that.” </p>
<p>Juliana is shaking and Valentina knows they only person Juls will listen to is herself. She holds Juliana’s face in her hands. “Juls, baby, I promise you can do this. I know it hurts but I’m right here. We’ll get you through this together.” Before Juliana can respond another contraction hits her. Hard. </p>
<p>They ride the rollercoaster together. Valentina tries to help Juls breath through each agonizing moment and then massages her back when she can finally breathe again. Before they know it, Dr. Lopez tells Juliana she can start to push. </p>
<p>Val can feel how scared Juls is. “You can do this. You are her mama, okay. You can do this for our little girl.” Val’s not sure if Juliana can hear the words that are coming out of her mouth, but something snaps in Juls and she grits her teeth and pushes.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Okay, Juliana. She’s almost out. Just one more big push. You can do this.” Dr. Lopez tells her, but Juliana can’t do it anymore. She doesn’t have it in her. She feels like her entire being is being sliced in half. Valentina moves to look at the bundle of joy coming from her wife before Juliana stops her, “no… you’re not allowed there. Please stay. Stay with me. Don’t leave me again.” Valentina knows she doesn’t mean it like that, but she can’t help but feel bad again. She has to be there for her wife; make it up to her somehow. </p>
<p>Juliana lays back on the bed, sweat on her face, “Val… I can’t.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, you can. We’re almost there.” Valentina lifts Juliana’s upper body and slides in behind her. She’s not sure if this is allowed, but she’s going to offer Juliana whatever strength she can. After one final, primal push the most beautiful sound erupts in the room. A cry so anticipated it sounds almost like a melody. </p>
<p>The baby comes into the world pissed as hell. </p>
<p>The doctors quickly clean her up and place her in Juliana’s arms as Valentina, still behind her wife, reaches around Juls to cut the umbilical cord. Little Elena is still crying her little lungs out. </p>
<p>“She’s so beautiful.” At Valentina’s words the little girl instantly stops crying. It’s as if the entire world stops and crystal-clear blue eyes open in wonder. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Juliana is groggy when she wakes up. It takes her a moment to realize where she is. She turns her head to the right and is instantly captivated by the scene in from of her. Valentina is in a tank top with little Elena resting on her chest. Building that connection with her mommy with some skin-to-skin contact. She can hear Val talk to their little girl softly and it warms her heart. </p>
<p>As if connected by an invisible string, Val looks up to see tired but smiling brown eyes watching her. </p>
<p>“Looks who’s awake baby girl.” Val delicately places the baby in Juls’ arm. </p>
<p>“Wow.” Is all Juliana can say at that moment. One word that means so much more than she can verbalize. She can’t stop staring at the sleeping angel in her arms. </p>
<p>“You did it, baby, I’m so proud of you!” Valentina whispers as she places a kiss to Juls’ forehead. Finally looking up into those blue eyes, Juliana can see Val has been crying. She slowly grazes her thumb over pink cheeks. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” <br/>“Nothing, nothing. I’m just happy. These were happy tears.” Val reassures her with a kiss. “I’m so sorry Juls. I should have looked at my phone. I shouldn’t have let him-”</p>
<p>“Shhh… don’t be sorry. You have nothing to feel sorry for. You were there when I really needed you. That’s all that matters.” She pats the space by her thigh so Val can sit down. “It was so hot to see you bitch out that douchebag.” She adds with a cheeky smile. </p>
<p>“Don’t say bitch in front of the baby.” Is all Val can say between giggles. “Can I get our baby boy now? I want him to meet his sister.” Valentina excitedly asks. </p>
<p><i>Kids.</i> The thought alone makes Juliana smile. “Yes! Where is he?”</p>
<p>Juliana finally gets a moment alone with her daughter while Val gets Cruz. “Welcome to the world, baby girl.” </p>
<p>Cruz immediately catapults himself into Valentina’s arms as soon as he sees her. “Mommy!”</p>
<p>“Wanna go meet your sister?” Valentina asks the little boy who seems to have forgotten the agony he felt when she last saw him. </p>
<p>Before she can head back to the room, she looks at Eva. She opens her mouth, but no words come out. She doesn’t know how to thank her sister. She doesn’t know what she would have done if Eva wasn’t there for Juliana. </p>
<p>But Eva knows. She nods her head and smiles. “Hurry up, hermanita, I want to meet my niece.” Eva adds with a wink. </p>
<p>Cruz clings to Valentina as they walk back into the hospital room. He’s not used to seeing his mama like this. Juliana can see the fear in his eyes, and she smiles the biggest smile she can muster, while still being sore, for her baby boy. </p>
<p>“Hey buddy!”<br/>“You got a booboo mama?”<br/>“No, baby. I’m okay. Come meet your sister!” </p>
<p>Valentina retakes her seat beside Juliana’s hip with Cruz in her lap. </p>
<p>“This is your sister, baby. Elena Carvajal-Valdes.” </p>
<p>Juliana once told Valentina that she gets so upset that there no words to adequately describe how she feels about her wife. She’s reminded of that feeling now. She can’t find the words to describe how she currently feels. But she realizes she doesn’t need words. She just needs these three people in front of her and she will always feel happy and complete. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> Epilogue </strong> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliana couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips as she watched her wife descend the stairs. Valentina Carvajal-Valdes was pure grace and beauty. The fact that she was holding a 9-month-old Elena in her arms, while Cruz followed behind Val holding on the railing as instructed, just did something to Juliana’s heart.  </p>
<p>“Looks like it’s a no pants day again.” Valentina quipped as she approached a heart eyed Juliana. “But I’m wearing mine!’ Cruz made sure to point out. Little Elena Carvajal-Valdes did not like wearing pants. At all. In fact, the only time she was truly happy was when she was wearing one of Valentina’s old crop tops that came down past her little knees. As was the present case. She reminded Juliana of Boo from Monster’s Inc. especially with her in the little pig tails that Val loved to style her hair in. </p>
<p>“Hi, Boo!” Juliana exclaimed when she saw the little girl. Calling her Boo always caused the most precious giggle from her daughter. Even if Elena didn’t know what her mama was saying. The pure love and joy from Juliana was intoxicating; even for the baby. </p>
<p>It was movie night in the Carvajal-Valdes house this evening. Juliana sat beside Val, with Cruz snuggled up to her other side, as Juls passed Elena her bottle. Those little impatient, grabby hands was cue enough to pepper the baby with kisses. She smiled that the content sigh that escaped her daughter as she leaned against her mommy and popped the bottle in her mouth. </p>
<p>The entertainment show was just wrapping up and they had a few minutes before the Disney move of the week was about to start. “Let’s take a picture!” Valentina had finally become one of those people. Where once her Instagram page was indictive of the influencer she is, it was now covered in pictures of her family. </p>
<p>Cruz sat on Juliana’s lap with a big smile and sparkling blue eyes as little Elena smiled around the bottle still in her mouth. Little dimples appearing on her cheeks as her own blue eyes sparkled with mirth. With one arm around her wife, Juliana and Valentina rested their heads together as Val’s long arms snapped selfie after selfie. </p>
<p>Valentina was quick to upload the picture as the commentators on the TV spoke in the background.</p>
<p>
  <i>”- and how amazing was the latest Juliana runway show, Susanna.” <br/>“It was amazing, Tony. We also can’t forget that we saw the forever radiant Valentina Carvajal-Valdes sneak past the cameras on the red carpet wearing a beautiful Juliana original-” </i>
</p>
<p>The little family suddenly stopped at the gasp that escaped Elena. She shot up, bottle firmly still in her mouth, as she almost clocked Valentina in the chin. </p>
<p>At first no one knew what had attracted the little girl’s attention. Until they notice her zoned in on the television. There was a photo of Valentina. The commentators were talking about how it was the best dressed outfit of the week. </p>
<p>Elena little head swerved from the TV and back to Valentina behind her. Trying to comprehend how her mommy could be in two places at once. </p>
<p>“Who’s that, E?” Juliana couldn’t help but reach for her phone and record the moment. Elena looked so utterly confused it was by far the cutest thing she had ever seen. Even Cruz plopped himself on Juls’ lap to watch his little sister’s amazement. </p>
<p>“Is that mommy, E?” Juliana tried to coax the little girl to try and speak – something she was so close to doing lately. </p>
<p>Elena’s confusion was just the cutest thing to watch. She was constantly looking at the TV and back at Valentina as if to make sure she was still behind her. </p>
<p>Taking the bottle out of her mouth she pointed to the TV and uttered a definitive, “mami!”</p>
<p>Even though they all wanted it to happen they were stunned into silence. Did Elena really say her first word?</p>
<p>“Yes! That’s mommy!” Cruz encouraged and Valentina had tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Mami!”</p>
<p>Pretty soon the little girl was smothered in kisses and praise; the bottle of milk almost falling to floor in the process. </p>
<p>“Aww, baby don’t cry!” Juliana kissed Val on the cheek. Elena finally said her first word and it was for her favourite person in the whole world. Her mommy. </p>
<p>“Juls…”</p>
<p>Juliana knew no matter how long would pass, long after their children would have children, she would always yearn for that sound. The way Valentina said her name with the slight questioning infliction at the end. She yearns for it now. Sometimes she can’t believe how much Valentina invades every crevice of her body and soul. She never wants to live a single moment without Valentina or these little precious humans that call her mama. </p>
<p>The end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that's it folks. Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me. I'm sorry if this last chapter was a little rushed... as I mentioned I initially planned on this being a one shot... lol. But I still hope you enjoyed it. </p>
<p>I'd love to hear your thoughts. </p>
<p>P.S. angry Valentina just does something to my insides.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I so sorry if you catch any errors! I don't have a beta so the mistakes are all mine! I would still love to know what you think!</p><p>p.s. I've noticed the "my" Juliana is a mix of the AAM's Juliana and Barbara (with her sexy confidence) so I hope this comes out right.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>